Lea Halalela: Part 2
by Kalimba Tijuana Razi
Summary: This is a continuation of my other story, Lea Halalela. It starts with Simba's reign and ends with a new King.
1. Revitalization and Exile

Revitalization and Exile

While Simba roared a mighty roar to the Great Kings of the Past, Scar scampered off into the dark mists of the savannah. Scar was scraped, scratched and injured in every area of his body. The pads on his paws were torn making it hard to walk. Scar wandered as far as he could into the distance before his paws were too sore to continue. With Pride Rock still in sight, Scar turned back and bid farewell. "Nobody will miss me. I am strong enough to live my own life without that pride and those hyenas slowing me down. I will start a new life on my own." Scar sat down in the tall grass and tried to sleep. Meanwhile, Pride Rock was a bustle with hope and renewed spirits. The only ones who weren't celebrating were Zira and her cubs. Simba and Nala walked into the den and found Zira on the floor with Nuka by her side, Malakai looking outside and her newest cubs. Simba and Nala had never met Zira and wondered who she was. Obviously, she looked like a desperate lioness trying to escape the rain. "Who are you?"asked Simba. Zira looked up at Simba and Nala and wondered who they were. "I'm the one who should be asking who are you," said Zira. Simba slowly walked closer to Zira and sat down in the den.

"I don't mean to be rude but this is my home."

"No, it is not. These lands belong to Scar; King of the Pridelands."

"I hate to tell you this but Scar is gone."

"What happened to him? What did you do? Who are you?"

"I'm Simba and this is Nala. I'm Scar's nephew. Scar killed my Father when I was just a cub and sent me away from the Pridelands. He also tried to kill me with hyenas."

"And in return you tried to kill him?"

"No, I returned to the Pridelands to take back the throne that was rightfully mine. My Father was Mufasa, the King of the Pridelands before he was killed. Scar was his brother and intentionally killed him so he could take the throne."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That these lands are mine now. Scar was killed by the hyenas."

"So you killed him with the hyenas."

"You don't understand. I-."

"No, you don't understand. Scar was my mate and was supposed to rule the Pridelands with me by his side."

"I am very sorry he died but there is nothing I can do about it. Now, who are you?"

"I am Zira. I was Scar's wife before you killed him."

"Well Zira, now that I have reclaimed the throne you will no longer be Scar's queen. However, I will allow you to stay in the Pridelands and let you raise your cubs. Besides, it's raining outside and I won't send any members of my family out in the rain."

"I appreciate the offer to stay but that doesn't make me a member of your family." Zira watched as the rest of the pride came in to sleep. The large family huddled together to keep warm in the midst of the storm. Zira stepped outside in the rain and sat at the tip of Pride Rock with her head to the stars. "Why did you have to leave me Scar? I know you never wanted a female child but I have her and have named her Vitani. I have your other son; the perfect son that you have always wanted. I will name him Kovu and he will resume the throne and take back the kingdom which is rightfully ours when the time comes. Your legacy will live on in my heart." Zira walked back into the den with dripping water all the way down her body. Grabbing her cubs and sitting in a corner of the den, Zira held Kovu and Vitani close with Nuka and Malakai nearby.

The night was rough for Scar. The rain had stopped by the time the sun rose. Scar was in tremendous pain and could barely stand. With newly discovered burns on his back, there was no way he could move without hurting himself. As Scar slowly moved his head around to glimpse at Pride Rock, he could see that it was no longer in sight. It was blocked by a wall of foggy clouds. "I can't stay here,"he said. Scar tried to get up but collapsed and crushed his torn pads. Scar picked his face up from out of the grass and leaned himself up against a tree. Scar shed a single tear and watched it fall down his nose and onto the grass. Suddenly, steam arose from the ground and surrounded Scar. The blue haze caused all of the land to disappear. Scar looked around frantically for help but found nobody. The mist wrapped its soft grip around Scar's body and transported him to a new place. Scar closed his eyes and tried to wish he was somewhere else. When he opened his eyes, he was in a bright place. There was nothing around him except the blue haze. "Where am I?" Scar looked around but found no sign of anything. "I have to find a way out of here." Scar tried to get up but his efforts were futile. As he collapsed back onto the misty ground, a shadow appeared in the distance. As the figure got closer and closer to Scar, the vision became clear of whom it was. Scar was scared and closed his eyes again hoping the mysterious figure would go away. "Taka,"said a gentle voice. Scar opened his eyes and saw his Mother. "Mother? No it can't be!"exclaimed Scar. Unbelievably, it was Uru who had come hither. She stepped closer and closer to Scar until she stood in front of him. "I have missed you so much Mother but I don't understand why you have come to me now,"Scar said. Uru nuzzled Scar on the neck and watched as he flinched when he was touched. Uru backed off and looked at the rest of Scar's body. As she looked back down on her son, she smiled a gentle smirk. "There is a lot that you don't know,"said Uru. She stepped behind Scar's body and observed the burns on his back. "I will heal you." Uru blew gently onto Scar's wounds as Scar tingled with a slight feeling of numbness. Momentarily, Scar's back wounds disappeared and his back was healed. Uru looked at all of Scar's other injuries and gently blew onto them. Scar watched in amazement as his injuries disappeared. Once he was healed, Uru stepped back and sat down on the foggy floor. Scar slowly began to get up. This time, he didn't collapse but stood on all fours and began to walk around. Scar approached Uru and nuzzled her neck. "Thank you for healing me. You were always able to make me happy." Uru smiled and stood next to her son. "Do you know why I have come forth?"she asked.

"No, but I want to know why you have."

"You have filled your heart with hate. It destroyed the land and almost destroyed you. You were not meant to be king."

"I thought I was a great king."

"You only wanted the position of king so you could prove to your family you were eligible."

"I always wanted to be a king."

"No, you were jealous of your brother. Your brother was going to be the king and you were never able to hang out with your father. All of your anger is due to jealousy and guilt. After Mufasa's death, you felt so much guilt and hatred in you once lovable heart. You need to reach inside Taka and find the real you."

"This is the real me. I have always been like this."

"No Taka. Your heart was once pure. Let me show you what you were really like." Uru lifted her paw and moved it in a circular motion revealing a small portal. "Do you remember this moment Taka?" Taka watched as the portal became a swirl of colors and then a flashback from his past. Taka stared at the portal remembering the moment.

"Taka let me help you up son,"said Ahadi. "Why don't you want to help Mufasa,"said Taka in a harsh tone. Ahadi looked at Taka strangely. "Why do you think that son,"asked Ahadi. "Admit it,"barked Taka. "You hate me! You never even wanted me to live because I was so scrawny and helpless and you almost killed me today! You ran over to help Mufasa as that cheetah was carrying me away by the scruff. Then you whacked the cheetah in the mouth and sent me flying and nearly killing me." Taka didn't speak and neither did Ahadi. Ahadi just walked back to Pride Rock assuming that Mufasa would follow but he didn't. Mufasa was attempting to carry his brother all the way back to Pride Rock. Taka stood up and Mufasa lifted his brother onto his back and carried him.

"I remember this moment,"said Taka. This was my first confrontation with Baya. I almost got killed that day."

"Why is this memory so important to you?"

"It isn't important to me. What is so important about almost being killed?"

"You really can't see it."

"See what?"

"Look again and tell me something important your brother did for you." Taka looked back at the portal and watched the moment happen.

"Dad, aren't we going to help Taka,"cried Mufasa. Ahadi turned back around and looked at his sons and then continued to walk. Mufasa ran up to his father, abandoning Taka in the bushes momentarily. "Dad we forgot about Taka,"said Mufasa.

Taka stared at the portal and felt a pain in his heart. "Mufasa always cared about me as a cub. I always wished to play with him and to play Father but that day I changed my mind about them. I gained more respect for Mufasa but lost any respect I had for Father because he didn't even care if I was hurt. Why did Father never care for me?

"I can't give you these answers Taka. Only your Father can."

"How can he if he isn't here?"

"I will leave you here with your thoughts." Uru slowly stepped away into the misty cloud behind her leaving Taka alone with the portal. "Mother, please come back! I have many more questions. I need you." Taka looked around but Uru was gone. Looking back at the portal, Taka saw the moment when his Mother died. Caught by the rockslide's grip, Uru became trapped and killed. Taka was assumed to be dead as well. "Is this moment familiar?"asked a bold voice. Taka watched as the portal and the clouds disappeared around him and turned back into the grasslands. The sky was dark and the land was broken. "Where am I?"asked Taka. Rustling came from the tall grass behind him. Taka turned around and watched as his Father emerged from the grass and approached him slowly. "Hello Taka,"said Ahadi. "It's you,"said Scar in astonishment."

"Do you remember this place?"

"I grew up here. Why wouldn't I remember it?"

"Do you remember what happened here? This was the exact place we stood the night you disappeared."

"So, you probably didn't even care if I ran away."

"That is not true Taka."

"Yes it is. You loved Mufasa more than you loved me and gave him more attention and affection."

"You don't understand."

"Yes I understand. What you don't understand is that you made my life miserable and it could have all been avoided if you would have loved me more!"

"I will admit that most of this is my fault but I feared you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Taka you have to listen. When I was a cub, my sister, Jua was often very ill. She was very small when we were cubs and looked premature. When you were born, I saw many of Jua's features on you. You were a very small cub and got sick as well. I didn't want you to be an underdeveloped cub like Jua and only wanted the best for you. I was always scared something would happen to you. You were so small that I was scared to come near you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I now see that my efforts to protect you only made you mad at me."

"I didn't want anything but attention from you. I didn't like that you were always with Mufasa and I was often left all by myself."

"I apologize Taka. I realize what I did was wrong and I should have taught both you and Mufasa how to be king at the same time. I never meant to exclude you or treat you badly and I really shouldn't have feared you like I did. That was wrong. Can you ever forgive me for my foolish behavior?"

"Yes. Thank you for apologizing."

"Now that our dispute is over, I want you to tell me something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you recognize this place Taka?"asked Ahadi. Taka looked around and didn't find anything familiar. "I don't recognize this place. Why did you bring me here?" Ahadi walked into the distance and nodded his head. As Ahadi slowly sat down, an image of Pride Rock appeared in the distance. Hyenas, carcasses, and depressed lionesses appeared after Pride Rock. Taka walked closer and sat down next to Ahadi. "This was my land,"said Taka.

"It was your land when you were king. Now turn around." Taka did as he was told and turned around to see the Pridelands during Mufasa's reign. They were beautiful with lush trees and grass. "What do you notice between the two lands?"asked Ahadi.

"They're really different but what does that have anything to do with?" Ahadi nodded his head and the images changed. Now, they showed a flashback of Scar's reign and then a flashback of Mufasa's.

The Pridelands were dark and gloomy. The land died. All of the trees and plants shriveled up and water receded from the water hole and streams. All of the animals left the Pridelands except for the Pride who were under strict commands by Scar's army of hyenas. "The position of king is a very important position Sarafina and I don't have time to take care of everybody's needs."

"Scar...the land is dying."

"There is nothing I can do about the land."

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all of the creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope because when we die our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass. So, we are all connected in the great circle of life." "Sounds great Dad,"said Simba.

"I was a terrible king,"said Scar. "Mufasa cared for everyone but I was only king for the position. His land was beautiful but mine was dead. I wish Mufasa were here so I could apologize to him for everything I have done." "I accept your apology my brother,"said a voice from the brush. Scar turned around and saw Mufasa emerge from the reeds. He approached his brother and sat down facing him. "I can see my work here is done. Good luck Taka,"said Ahadi as he faced both of his boys, bowed and vanished. The images of the land disappeared and Scar was left with Mufasa in the still of the night. "Mufasa, I apologize for everything I have done to you. I should not have killed you. I don't know what came over me,"said Scar. "I believe you do,"said Mufasa.

"What do you mean?"

"All of your anger has built up inside you. Anger will destroy anything in its path. Your anger destroyed me and almost destroyed you. Your anger is all kept in your scar and expressed by your heart."

"I didn't know my scar could cause so many problems."

"It has all of the anger you have against your family and your life."

"If I never got this scar, I would have never been like this."

"You still have a chance to turn things around Taka."

"How? I can't change my past."

"You are going to be given a second chance at life only if you defeat the wabaya roho; the evil spirit. I will return." Mufasa went back into the reeds and disappeared. Scar waited impatiently for the arrival of the evil spirit. During his wait, Scar kept feeling a sore pain in his scar. The pain got greater and greater causing Scar to wail. When the pain stopped, Scar sighed a sigh of relief. "Scar,"called a raspy voice from behind him. Scar turned around and saw a puff of floating black smoke. The smoke soon formed into a mirror image of Scar. Scar was scared and wasn't sure what was going on. "Who are you?"asked Scar. "I am your scar. I am everything that has made you the most hateful lion you have become. Now, I have come here to face you,"said the creature. Scar stared at him carefully. "You are the wabaya roho I was warned about,"said Scar.

"Yes I am."

"Why are you here?"

"Why else would I be here? I am only here to taunt you. Your memories from your past are what created me."

"Mufasa said all of the horrid memories were in my scar."

"He's right. If it weren't for your scar, I would not exist."

"How do I get rid of you? I don't want to feel hated anymore. This hatred has been burning my soul for seasons."

"You have already started to destroy me."

"What have I done?"

"Cleaning your heart. Your once evil soul has been cleansed by your family. Getting your feelings off of your chest has helped destroy me."

"I...I have to be rid of you."

"You know Scar, you may destroy me but the memories will always haunt you in your head."

"No! I am going to stop all of this nonsense right now!"

"You can try."

"I am sorry to my family. I shouldn't have been a jerk to my brother. I shouldn't have killed him. I should have been more loyal to my family. I almost destroyed myself and my family. I am sorry Father for being so mean and abusive. I am sorry to everyone. I am here to change myself. I am going to change. I may not be able to change my past but I can change my future." As Scar continued to reveal his past, the wabaya roho began to disintegrate into the sky. "I am no longer Scar! I am Taka! I am Taka!" The wabaya roho was completely gone. Taka roared as loud as he could and then collapsed onto the grass. When he awoke, Mufasa stood over his head. "You have done it Taka,"he said. "What have I done?"asked Taka.

"You have defeated the wabaya roho. You have revived your soul to a pure state again and your scar is gone."

"My scar?" Taka walked over to a small stream and looked at his reflection. "It is gone. How did it heal?"

"When you defeated the wabaya roho, your scar disappeared. You no longer had anything to be angry at."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you Mufasa."

"Taka...You may not be able to change your past, but you can change your future." Mufasa slowly disappeared into the brush once again. Taka closed his eyes and slowly let out tears of joy. When he opened his eyes, he found himself behind the tree he started at. The sun was still rising and it was almost like time had stopped the entire time Taka was gone. "I am going to start a new beginning for myself and a new life in the east." With renewed hope and a sense of rejuvenation, Taka ran off into the rising sun and vanished in its shining glory.

Meanwhile, it was still the same day for the pride. Simba and Nala were celebrating the birth of their first born. They had 2 female cubs Kiara and Razi. "Which one will be the heir?"asked Nala. "I am going to attempt what has never been done before,"said Simba.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am going to have both of the girls be heirs to the throne!"

"What?"

"Yes! Kiara and Razi will rule together. They will be the queens of the savannah."

"Simba...are you sure this is going to work."

"I am sure of it. Nothing can possibly go wrong with two rulers." "If there are going to be two rulers, there should be a male and a female,"said Zira with Nuka trailing behind her. "Good morning Zira. Have you met our newest members to the pride?"asked Simba.

"Which is the heir?"

"They both are."

"What?"

"I am going to have Razi and Kiara rule side by side together."

"It is impossible. There can not rule the same throne."

"They are going to have two separate thrones. I am sure my cubs will be able to handle the responsibility."

"Fine, but if you had to chose one to rule, which would it be?"

"I couldn't chose."

"Fine! I will chose for you." Zira walked closer to Nala as she pulled her cubs closer. Zira pointed her claw towards Razi. "This one. She shall be betrothed to my Nuka."

"What!"

"Since Scar was the last king and I was his queen, I am still the ultimate ruler."

"Scar was never a real king. My father was the real king and I was his heir. Only if I died would Scar actually be king."

"I don't care about technicalities. I am still the queen and your daughter is going to mate with my son."

"No! I will not allow it." Zira became furious and swiped Razi from Nala and ran into the plains. Simba raced after her determined to save his daughter. Razi dangled from Zira's mouth as she dashed further out into the savannah. Zira stopped by the water hole and dropped Razi in front of her. Razi's head dangled in front of the water with Zira's claw high above. "Stop!"cried Zira as she ordered Simba to stop on the other side of the water hole. Simba stopped and starred at his daughter. "Lay one claw on my daughter and I will banish you from the Pridelands faster than snake strike,"ordered Simba.

"Take one more step and your daughter will be with the Great Kings."

"Why are you doing this Zira?"

"Your daughter is going to mate with my son!"

"No! I will not have Razi betrothed to your son. My daughter should be free to mate with whomever she pleases."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Scar had always dreamed of having a big family and to have his first born have a queen to continue the family legacy."

"I don't care if you want to continue the legacy. You are not taking my daughter!" Simba was getting irritated and took a step forward. "One more step Simba and your daughter will die!"roared Zira.

"I don't want you to kill my daughter but I don't want her to marry your son." Zira lowered her paw and pulled the cub away from the water. "Well, then maybe a wager can be made,"said Zira. "If you let Nuka mate with your daughter, I will not kill her." "No, if I let Razi mate Nuka, you and your cubs will be banished from the Pridelands. Razi will go with you. She must never know of this moment,"said Simba. Zira snarled and held Razi in her mouth.

By midday, Zira had moved all of her cubs into the outlands. Simba sat at the water hole for a long time. He could not ease the pain he felt. He thought he had betrayed his daughter and his family. That night Simba and Nala sat in the den with Rafiki by their side and the support of their fellow pride members. "I can't believe I gave our daughter to Zira,"said Simba. "Don't feel ashamed. It was her only hope for survival,"said Nala.

"I feel like a bad Father. I never imagined myself giving away one of my own cubs."

"I feel you did the right thing."

"What?"

"You did the right thing. I would have done the exact same thing."

"I don't understand."

"I would rather given her away than watching her die. Even though she isn't living with us anymore, I can sleep better knowing our daughter is alive." "She will return to you,"said Rafiki. Simba and Nala turned to the baboon and gave him full attention. "Are you sure Rafiki?"asked Nala. "You need not worry. Razi will return to you one day happy and healthy. Right now, all we can do is wait and see what happens with time. There is nothing else we can do." Simba lowered his head and cowled in a corner. Rafiki took the young cub in his arms and carried her over to Simba with Nala following. "I was going to present the newest heirs to the Pridelands tomorrow but I would like to make sure that is okay." "It would have been okay if Zira didn't ruin everything,"said Simba. "Simba, we can't let these things torment us. We are going to have to move on,"said Nala."

"I don't know if I can."

"We have gotten through worse than this. We will get through this."

"What about Zira?"

"What about her?"

"I'm worried for Kiara. Zira still has a lot of hatred towards us and I feel she will take it out on her rather than us."

"What can we do?"

"We are just going to have to set boundaries for Kiara."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she won't be able to all of the things we were able to do when we were cubs like go out without supervision or enter parts of the Pridelands that we were able to go in with supervision. I am going to protect Kiara with my life. Rafiki, I would like you to present Kiara to the Pridelands when the sun rises again. Zazu will fly throughout the Pridelands while there is still light left and tell the other animals about the ceremony." "As you wish sire,"said Rafiki.


	2. Simba's Pride

Simba's Pride

The morning of the ceremony soon arrived. The sun rose over the savannah with all of the Prideland animals marching to Pride Rock to greet the newest heir. Rafiki stood at the tip of Pride Rock above all of the creatures. He welcomed all of the animals and blessed the land with a prayer to protect the princess. Looking up at the sky, Rafiki saw Mufasa's spirit in the clouds. Mufasa nodded his head which sent a breeze of wind towards Rafiki. The wind embraced the shaman and all of the animals. Simba and Nala approached Rafiki with a pleasurable smile. Nala carried young Kiara in her jaws and presented her to the shaman. Zazu flew in from above and bowed before the King, Queen, and Princess of the Pridelands. Rafiki held up the beautiful new cub above all of the animals in the Pridelands. Mufasa watched the presentation of young Kiara with a pleasurable smile on his face. Mufasa embraced Simba and Nala with a gust of wind and whispered in Simba's ear "Well done my son." Rafiki slowly lowered Kiara down and rubbed a smidgen of gourde juice upon her forehead. Nala and Simba nuzzled Kiara and followed Rafiki as he walked back into the den with the cub in his arms.

Seasons went by through the Pridelands. Kiara grew into an inquisitive little cub. Kiara loved to explore during the day. Simba wasn't excited that his daughter ventured off on her own all of the time. One night, Simba went into the Pridelands while his family was asleep. Simba marked every path that he thought was safe for Kiara and scratched every tree to mark off boundaries. When Kiara got up the next morning, she was anxious to explore. As Kiara went to explore the trails, she saw her Father blocking her path. "Good Morning Daddy,"she said with a smile.

"Good Morning Kiara."

"I was just going to explore the trails."

"Before you explore, there are some things I have to explain to you first. Do you see everything the light touches?"

"Yep."

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom and you can explore."

"Wow!"

"But, everything the light doesn't touch, you are not allowed to go into."

"Really? How come?"

"Because you can easily get hurt, stepped on or get lost. I have also marked the paths for you. The ones that are marked, you can go on. Anything beyond the scratched trees, is not safe."

"I understand."

"One more thing, stay away from the Outlands." Simba walked into the den and laid down next to Nala. Kiara looked back at her Father and then back out at the Pridelands. Without hesitation, Kiara dashed out into the Pridelands. Kiara roamed around the pathways and looked at all of the areas she wasn't allowed in. "I wonder why I can't go over there or over there. It doesn't seem like a bad place. I think my Dad tried to scare me,"thought Kiara. As she looked back at Pride Rock, Kiara hesitated a final time. "I can't take it anymore!" Kiara dashed out into the grasslands and then into the Outlands.

Kiara looked all around. She saw a swamp, dried ground, and burnt plants. "There's nothing scary about this place. It's just bad land. Why was my Dad so worried?" Kiara kept walking around but found nothing different. Kiara walked until she reached the border between the Pridelands and Outlands. As Kiara sighed and began to walk out of the Outlands, another young lioness appeared next to the swamp. She leaned over to take a sip of the available water. As she lifted her head up, she noticed Kiara. The cubs slowly approached each other and sat down facing one another. "Hi,"said Kiara. "Who...who are you,"asked the other young cub who seemed very nervous. Kiara was just about to answer but was chased back into the Pridelands by Zira. Kiara sprinted back home with Zira snarling at her until her body was no longer visible in the light. Zira turned around and stared down at the young cub. "You are not allowed to go near the Pridelands or play with that young cub Razi,"she said. Razi looked up at Zira and cowled. Zira picked Razi up by the scruff and took her to the den. Razi dangled from Zira's mouth like a dead animal. At the den, Zira plopped Razi on the stone cold floor and left her there for the night. Kiara had finally made it back to her den and let her body drop on the floor. "Looks like you had a tiring day,"Nala chuckled as she picked Kiara up by the scruff and laid down with her in a corner of the den. Kiara laid in her Mother's paws and relaxed in the comfort of her grasp. Nala began to lick Kiara's fur gently and noticed her shake every time she was stroked. "Are you okay Kiara?"asked Nala in a concerned manner.

"I was just a little scared."

"You don't seem just a little scared. What happened?"

"I saw something."

"What did you see?"

"I...saw...a... hyena." Kiara knew she had lied to her Mother but didn't want to disappoint her. She knew that going into the Outlands was wrong and didn't want to get in trouble with her parents. "It was in a bush. I walked past and it jumped out at me. I got really scared and screamed. Then, I ran away."

"Did it hurt you?"

"No. I wasn't hurt. Just scared." Kiara gently put her head down on Nala's lap as she continued to be stroked by her Mother's rough tongue.

That night, Nala had Kiara sleep with Sarafina and Sarabi so she could talk to Simba. Nala was worried for Kiara and didn't want her to be scared of her own home land. Simba arrived back in the den and immediately went to lay down. Nala walked over to him and sat down near his mane. "Simba, I'm worried for Kiara."

"Why? What happened?"

"She had a little scare today when she went exploring."

"Is she alright? Where is she?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping with her Grandmothers."

"Why is she so scared?"

"She said a hyena jumped out at her from a bush and scared her. I gave her a bath and she kept shaking every time I licked her."

"It's a good thing it was only a hyena."

"What do you mean? Just because it was only a hyena doesn't mean it couldn't have been something worse."

"I didn't mean it like that. I thought Zira had gotten to her. I was worried."

"I don't think it was a bad thing. I only want the best for Kiara and I don't want her to be afraid of her home."

"She won't be afraid because I am going to make the Pridelands safer for her."

"How? You can't block it off anymore. The land has limited her enough with your marked paths and bordering trees."

"I know what I am doing Nala. Next time Kiara goes out exploring, she is going to have a couple of guides to escort her."

"Oh really. Who are you going to get?"

"Timon and Pumbaa." Nala knew it wasn't going to be a really good idea but let Simba do what he felt was right.

When the sun arose the next morning, Kiara got anxious to go back out and explore again. Before she left, Simba grabbed her with his paw and placed her in front of him. "Daddy! Let me go,"Kiara pleaded.

"I just want you to be careful Kiara." Kiara turned away and tried to escape. Simba rolled his eyes and placed his paw onto her tail. Kiara stopped dead in her tracks. "Kiara, aren't you listening to me? You know how fast an accident could happen."

"I know Daddy."

"And I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"You know about that?"

"Your Mother and I discussed it last night. That's why I am telling you to be careful."

"I know I have to be careful and I was being careful yesterday."

"Well, we got lucky. You could have easily been hurt, or lost. From now on, I would prefer if you stay close to Pride Rock at all times and if any strangers approach you, don't speak to them and just come straight home."

"Okay Daddy! Can I go now? PLEASE!"

"Mind your Father Kiara,"said Nala as she came out of the den and sat down next to Simba.

"Yes Mom." "One more thing before you go,"added Simba. Kiara sighed and rolled her eyes. "I want you to stay away from the Outlands,"said Simba. "There's nothing there but a lot of outsiders who will do anything to get your goat. They're a bunch of back stabbers and will even murder just to get their way,"added Zazu as he flew in from above. "Zazu's right. You can't turn your back on an Outsider,"added Simba. "Really? Why can't you?"asked Kiara with a puzzled look on her face. "Never mind. Just run along now and explore."

"But Dad, I want to know."

"You'll understand someday. Go no now and have fun." Kiara ran off to the edge of Pride Rock and looked down at the scenery. She looked back at her parents and then leapt down the rocks to get to the ground. "Make sure you stay on the marked path!"called Simba from Pride Rock. "I don't think she heard you Simba,"said Nala with a chuckle.

"I hope she did."

"Simba, who does she remind you of?"

"I don't know."

"She's just like you were when you were young."

"Well, she does have some of my qualities but I still worry for her."

"Why?"

"Do remember all of the dangers we put ourselves in?"

"Hey! You put us into all of those dangers with your crazy antics." Nala leaned over and gently nuzzled Simba on the neck. "She'll be just fine. Learn to trust her." Nala walked back into the den as Timon and Pumbaa walked out. "Timon, Pumbaa, I have a job for you,"said Simba. "How can we be of service to you today Good King?"asked Timon.

"I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. She's bound to run off to somewhere she isn't supposed to go to."

"Don't worry Simba, we'll be the best cub watchers ever."

"Are you sure you guys can handle her?"

"I'm sure were sure. Everything will be just fine."

"Alright guys. I'm counting on you...Before you leave, let me warn you that Kiara ran into a hyena yesterday and I don't want that to happen again."

"Don't worry Simba. We will not let Kiara out of our sight." Feeling relieved, Simba walked into the den and laid down next to Nala. Timon rode on Pumbaa's back as they looked for Kiara. They found her next to a rock chasing a butterfly. Kiara kept trying to pounce the butterfly but it was to fast and kept escaping her. When the butterfly landed on the rock, Kiara laid low in the grass. She purred nice and loud and prepared to pounce. "Kiara! There you are!"exclaimed Timon. Kiara turned around and looked at her friends. She then looked back at the rock and noticed the butterfly was gone. "Guys! I almost had him."

"Sorry Princess Kiara. We didn't mean to intrude on your hunting but as Simba's daughter, you should know better than to go off all alone,"said Pumbaa.

"But I just went to-."

"You could have been hurt Princess. You didn't get a thorn in your paw did you? Scratch your ear? Burn your tail?"Timon rambled.

"Timon! I'm fine I just wanted to come out and explore."

"Well we just wanted to come out and keep an eye on you Princess."

"Timon! Will you please stop calling me Princess. I'm not just a princess. There's a whole other half to me.

"And may I ask what that half is."

"Well...I don't know."

"Well, while figure who or what your other half is, let's go eat. I am starving." Timon hopped back onto Pumbaa's back and led Kiara to a small grass area in the Pridelands where there were lots of grubs. "Why have you brought me over here?"asked Kiara. Timon hopped down off of Pumbaa's back and walked over to a rotting log. "This place has the best grubs. Show her Pumbaa,"said Timon. Pumbaa walked over to log and lifted it up with his snout. Timon picked up a leaf filled with all kinds of creepy crawly critters. "Here try one." Timon lifted the leaf up to Kiara. "That's gross,"said Kiara.

"Grubs aren't gross."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not. In fact, the crunchy ones are very healthy for you; filled with protein."

"Well that may be true Timon but the slimy ones are much more tasty,"said Pumbaa.

"No way! The crunchy ones are definitely the better tasting ones."

"I don't think so." Timon and Pumbaa rambled on and on, leaving Kiara on the sidelines. As they continued to argue, Kiara seized the opportunity and escaped off into Pridelands. Once Kiara escaped Timon and Pumbaa, she arrived once again at the border of the Outlands. Without hesitation, Kiara dashed into the Outlands. She continued to run, until she found the same swampy watering hole she met the other cub at. At the watering hole, Kiara found another cub. She couldn't tell if it was the same cub she had met before. Kiara took a deep breathe and then called the cub. "Hey!" The cub looked up at her and stared. Kiara noticed that it wasn't the same cub. This cub had a small mane at the top of his forehead and darker fur color. The cub growled at Kiara and approached her slowly. "Who are you? What are you doing in the Outlands?" He continued to approach her. Kiara backed away slowly until she crashed into a rock. The cub continued to move forward and Kiara continued to move backwards. "Why are you moving backwards?"asked the cub as he hid his teeth and sat down. "I was told to never turn my back on an outsider,"said Kiara.

"Who told you something like that?"

"My Father."

"Do you always do what your Dad tells you to do?"

"NO! Well, yes...sometimes but not all the time."

"I can tell that you're a Daddy's girl."

"No I'm not."

"I know you are. Your just Daddy's little princess who can't leave home without an escort because you'll prick your paw on a measly thorn bush."

"That's not true! Well...I mean, some of it was true. I am actually a Princess and my Dad is very protective of me but I don't always do what he says." The cub began to turn around and walk away as Kiara continued to talk to herself. The cub walked back over to the swamp and jump from rock to rock. Kiara began to follow him. She stepped onto the first rock and slowly had her other paws follow. "Well Princess, the Outlands aren't for everyone. You have to be able to take care of yourself like me,"said the cub. As Kiara stepped closer and closer, a sudden shift beneath her paws. Kiara sat down on the rocks and began to speak again. "That sounds so cool,"said Kiara. The other cub turned around and looked at her. He stepped closer but stumbled and dropped his paw in the water. As he looked in the water, a rock rose up from underwater but it wasn't a rock at all. The spiky rock came up to the surface and lifted the cub's foot out of the water. Pretty soon, both cubs realized that they were standing on the same rock and rising up out of the water. They both looked down at the rock and realized that it wasn't a rock. Kiara turned her head around and saw a crocodile head coming up from out of the water. Kiara and the other cub cried out in fear. They leapt from rock to rock escaping the jaws of angry crocodiles every time. The jaws kept snapping from behind and barely missing the cubs tails. When they leapt to a smooth boulder, assuming they

were safe, a crocodile leapt from behind and knocked the other cub into the water. Kiara sprung to a tree and clung to it for security. The other cub struggled to keep his head a float and spotted the crocodile coming towards him. Kiara looked out at the other cub and shouted "Look Out!" The other cub swam over to the branch and dug his paws into the tree bottom. The crocodile came right over to him and opened its mouth. Kiara jumped right on top of the croc's mouth slamming it shut. "Move it,"said Kiara to the cub. The cub leapt out of the water and climbed up onto the tree were Kiara once stood. The cub climbed up the tree with Kiara trailing behind. The cub leapt up onto a ledge and looked back down on Kiara. Kiara continued to climb with the crocodile down below her chomping on the bottom of the tree. Kiara clung to the tree and looked back down on the crocodile. "C'mon! You can do it!"called the cub from the ledge. Kiara loosened her grip on the tree and jumped onto the ledge where the cub stood. Kiara and the cub walked over to the edge of the ledge and looked over the side. The large crocodile came up to the side and began to whip the ledge with his tail, trying to make it fall but it didn't work. Kiara and Kovu backed away from the ledge and stared at each other. "Wow! I can't believe we just did that! That was absolutely amazing! We made such a good team and you were really brave,"said Kiara. She continued to talk to the cub and was unaware that Zira was in the nearby bushes watching every move the cubs made. "That was unbelievable!"Kiara continued. "You were really brave." "Thanks!"said the other cub. "You were really great too. I'm Kovu."

"I'm Kiara." Kiara slowly walked up to Kovu and tapped him on the nose with her tail. Zira growled and sneered as she continued to ease drop. "So, do want to play?" Kovu just stared at Kiara almost as if he didn't know how to play. "You do play don't you?" Kovu just dropped his head and didn't say anything. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you know how to wrestle?"

"Now that I can do." Kiara started to jump around and pur at her opponent. Kovu got low to the ground and started to growl. As they prepared to pounce on each other, Simba appeared from the grasslands and jumped behind Kiara, roaring loudly. Zira emerged from out of the bushes and defended Kovu with a loud roar back. Simba and Zira stared eye to eye until Zira noticed Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi standing behind him. Timon and Pumbaa slowly emerged from behind Nala. "Simba, it has been too long,"said Zira.

"Why have you returned? You're not welcome here."

"You know these lands belong to Scar."

"I banished you from the Pridelands along with your family. Now take your cub and get out."

"I don't suppose you remember my son Kovu. He was the one to be Scar's heir, follow in his paw prints and become King of all the Pridelands. Kovu was of course the last born before you exiled us."

"You belong in the Outlands."

"We don't deserve to starve! There is barely any food and the only water hole is pure mud!"

"You know what the penalty is for returning to the Pridelands.

"Well, the child does not and he was the one that entered. If you are going to penalize me, take this as your reward." Zira pushed Kovu in front of Simba and watched her son quiver in fear. "Take your cub and get out. We're finished here." Simba turned around and grabbed Kiara by the scruff. "Oh no Simba. We have barely begun."said Zira with a snarl as she picked Kovu up and carried him back to the Outlands. Simba led his family back to Pride Rock with Kiara in his grasp the whole time. Simba set Kiara down on a rock and nudged Nala on the shoulder. "I am going to have a talk with Kiara. Can you lead the pride back to Pride Rock?"asked Simba.

"Yes but don't be too hard on her,"said Nala.

"I'm not going to be too hard on her."

"Alright." Nala led the pride and Simba walked back to the rock where Kiara sat. He looked down on Kiara with a stern look. "Kiara what were you doing today? You could have been killed,"said Simba.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to disobey you,"said Kiara.

"You know I only tell you these things because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"I know that but-"

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I won't be able to stand to losing another family member again."

"Like you lost Grandfather Mufasa?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Mom did. She told me a long time ago. She told me how wonderful he was and all of the amazing things he did for our family. Even though I never met him, I still miss him." Simba smiled at Kiara.

"I want to show you something very special."said Simba as he walked slowly into the distance. Kiara leapt down from off the rock and followed her Father into the setting sun. "My Father was a terrific leader. I was very miserable for most of my life until I knew he was still watching over me. I have tried so hard to not repeat my past and I am trying to prevent you from being the victim,"said Simba as he walked with Kiara.

"How do you know it will even happen to me?"

"That cub you were with today is our enemy. His Father killed you Grandfather. The worst part was that he was my uncle, Grandfather's brother. The cub, Kovu, his Mother took your sister, Razi. She threatened to kill her but I told her that Razi may stay with her as long as she is not killed."

"Wow...this is so surprising. I would have never expected any of this. You said that I have a sister? Is she with Zira?"

"Yes she is. Your sister was a beautiful cub. I miss her very much Kiara butthat is why I worry for you."

"You worry for me because Razi was taken?"

"No because Zira is after you next. She is trying to get our family out of the way so hers can take the throne and have their vengeance."

"So I can't ever see Kovu again because he is Zira's son?"

"Yes and because he is an Outsider. His family was banished to the Outlands."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you have to learn that it isn't okay to go into the Outlands."

"I was only exploring."

"Well I don't want you to explore there. It is a very dangerous place. If something happens to you, I won't have anyone to carry on in my place when I am no longer here."

"I know, I am a part of the great circle of life."

"That's right and you have to be careful. You are the future Queen of the Pridelands." Kiara stopped.

"What if I don't want to be Queen? It won't be fun." Simba stopped and walked back to Kiara. He sat down in front of her and nuzzled her. "That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood as I am. We are part of each other." Simba picked Kiara up by the scruff and carried her into the field. He set her down in the grass then laid his body down. Kiara sat down in his lap. "Look at the stars Kiara,"said Simba. Kiara did as she was told and looked at the gleaming stars.

"What's so special about them,"she asked.

"All of the Great Kings of the Past are up there looking down on us."

"Really?"

"Yes. Kovu's Father, Scar was a bad King. There was a darkness inside his heart that he couldn't escape."

"What was the darkness."

"His hatred towards others. In the end, his hatred destroyed him."

"Wow. So, if Scar has a darkness, do the other Outsider's have one too?"

"Not necessarily. Zira has a darkness building up inside her."

"That's incredible. We're being watched by the Great Kings."

"Even though they are no longer with us, they are still a part of us."

"I don't understand."

"We are one. So when I am gone, I will be with the Great Kings and a part of you."

"What if I need you?"

"You can always look to the Great Kings for guidance. You can call them and they will answer. You'll understand someday."

"Can you see anything else in the stars besides the Great Kings Kiara?"

"I can see creatures. I see an antelope over there and a hyena over here." Kiara looked at the stars in the sky and pointed out all of the creatures she saw. Simba sat out with Kiara and watched the beautiful night sky until she fell asleep on his back. Simba walked back to Pride Rock with Kiara sound asleep on his back.

Meanwhile, Zira returned to the Outlands with Kovu by the scruff. Her children awaited her arrival. Zira plopped Kovu on the ground and approached Nuka. "Greetings Mother! I caught some field mice for dinner and put them in the den."

"You were supposed to be watching him!"roared Zira.

"I had no idea where he was. Besides, Malakai was watching Kovu while I watched Vitani and Razi.

"Malakai! Malakai! Malakai!" Zira continued to yell as Malakai looked out at the Pridelands. "Malakai answer me now!" Malakai turned around and stared at Zira. He jumped down off of his rock and approached his Mother. "You bellowed for me?"he asked. Zira whacked Malakai on the shoulder with her claw. Malakai whimpered in pain. "You were supposed to be watching your brother today. Why weren't you?"asked Zira in a demanding tone. Malakai tried to put his foot down and walk but slowly collapsed on the ground in pain. Zira whacked him again in the same spot and listened to him roar in pain. "Answer me Malakai!" "Leave him alone Mother!"shouted Razi. Being the youngest cub, Razi felt it was necessary to run over to her brother and defend him. She knew her Mother wouldn't slash her because she is still young. She began to lick the tears from Malakai's face as a comfort but he continued to cry. "Malakai was taking care of Kovu today. Kovu said he was going to the watering hole to get a drink and said he would be back. It's not Malakai's fault,"said Razi. Zira snarled at them both and then turned to Kovu who was wrestling with Vitani. "Vitani,"called Zira. Vitani pushed Kovu off her and stood up. "Yes Mother,"she said. "Did you see Kovu go down to the water hole?"asked Zira

"I did."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to." "Mother I told Vitani not to go down to the water hole because of the crocodiles coming up this time of season,"said Nuka. "Stop this!"shouted Kovu. "It's not Malakai's fault, it's not Nuka or Vitani's fault. I went off on my own."

"What were you doing with that Prideland cub?"asked Zira.

"Nothing."

"You know that's Simba's daughter, your mortal enemy."

"At the time I didn't know."

"Simba has made us Outsider's and he killed Scar. I have told you many times to stay away from them."

"I'm sorry Mother."

"You should be."

"I didn't think she was bad. I thought she was different from the other Pridelanders and maybe we could be-"

"FRIENDS! You thought you could snuggle in with the daughter and then Simba would welcome you with open arms. That is a ridiculous- that is a brilliant idea. You are such a clever child. I am so proud of you. You get your conniving mind from Scar. Come my children! Everyone into the den, we will start our more intensified training tomorrow, especially for you my dear Kovu." The pride went into the den except fro Malakai and Razi. Zira became furious. She trotted back over to where Malakai lay in pain. She pulled Razi away from him with her paw and looked down on him and growled. "If you aren't going to come in the den and be a member of the family then you can sleep outside tonight,"she said. Malakai sat up and stared at Zira.

"I don't care. I'll sleep outside tonight. I'll even sleep in the rain as long as I don't have to sleep with a family that hates me,"said Malakai.

"You are the hated one because you are never with the family. You are always staring out at the Pridelands and it seems like you wish you weren't here."

"I do wish I wasn't here."

"What!"

"Wouldn't you wish to be somewhere where you weren't abused? I want to be where the sun shines and the grass is green and you can see your reflection in the water."

"Keep dreaming Malakai because that is all you will ever get."

"I can dream all I want and that is almost as good as living there...in the Pridelands." Zira growled at Malakai as the rain began to pour. Zira knocked Malakai onto the ground and picked Razi up by the scruff and carried her into the den. Malakai got up slowly and limped over to his rock. He sat out looking at the Pridelands for most of the night until he became tired and laid down on top of his rock. Zira plopped Razi next to Nuka for the night. Razi snuck away from Nuka once everyone was asleep and laid down by the den's entrance and stared at Malakai. "Your not hated by everyone in the pride Malakai. I still love you,"she said with tears running down her face. Razi put her head down and quietly dozed off with her head still facing her beloved brother.

That night, Rafiki sat in his tree with Mufasa's spirit hovering above him. Rafiki was drawing some pictures on his tree with gourd powder and juice. "Mufasa you would be very proud of your son,"said Rafiki. Mufasa's ghost appeared in a cloud next to Rafiki. "I am already proud of Simba Rafiki,"said Mufasa.

"Everyday young Kiara grows more like her Mother. She will be a wonderful Queen making us all proud."

"She is as beautiful as her Mother but with the personality of her Father."

"There is this Outsider cub, Kovu who is Scar's heir. Zira feels his heart will hate. I am very worried Mufasa."

"There is only one way this can be solved."

"You have an idea?"

"Yes. We have to bring Kovu and Kiara together."

"Are you sure? That will never work."

"Yes it will. If the families are brought together, than it will heal the pride. The only way to get the prides together is through Kovu and Kiara."

"I don't think this is going to work but I trust you. I hope you know what you are doing." With a nod of his head. Mufasa's ghost disappeared into the night and blew with the wind..


	3. We Are One

We Are One

For the next four seasons, Zira trained her children and her pride. They wrestled each other, practiced their fighting skills, and planned on taking revenge. Soon, Kiara was a full grown lioness just like her Mother. She was getting ready to go on her fist hunt. Meanwhile, Zira was prepping Kovu and the rest of her family on the first part of their plan which involved Kiara. Kovu was full grown. His mane was sheer black and he had a growl that made creatures quiver in fear. Malakai, Nuka, Razi and Vitani were also full grown. Nuka and Malakai had their manes grown in except Nuka's mane was shaggy and scattered. "You are ready,"said Zira to Kovu. "You look just like Scar and have the same blackness in your heart. What is your mission today?"

"Enter Simba's pride,"said Kovu.

"What is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Scar. I take his place in the Pridelands as King."

"Who is your enemy?"

"Simba."

"What must you do to him?"

"I must kill him."

"You have learned well. Nuka and Vitani will set the Pridelands on fire while Kiara is out on her hunt. Malakai and Razi will be the lookouts and confirm with me the information I need. Go quickly and take your positions. The plan will begin momentarily." Razi and Malakai followed Nuka and Vitani out of the den. Zira walked behind Malakai and slashed his left back leg. "You better not mess up today,"said Zira. Malakai felt the pain tingling in his leg. "Trust me Mother, if I do mess up, I won't return for I know I will only get killed,"said Malakai. Malakai limped out of the den. Still scarred on his shoulder, Malakai feared to return to the Outlands even if he didn't fail. He feared his Mother's anger.

Back at the Pridelands, Kiara was being prepared for her first hunt. All of the lionesses greeted Kiara as she walked down the side of Pride Rock. Everyone gave her words of wisdom and confidence as she walked down. Simba and Nals stood at the end of the ramp and greeted their daughter. Nala nuzzled Kiara. "You'll do just fine,"she said. "Daddy, please promise to let me do this on my own,"said Kiara.

"I don't know Kiara,"said Simba.

"Please Daddy."

"Kiara I don't think-"

"This is my first hunt and I want to be able to prove myself to the pride."

"I understand."

"Do you promise."

"Alright I promise." Kiara was very exited. She leapt over to her Father and gave him a big nuzzle. "Thank You Daddy,"she whispered into Simba's ear then leapt down the rocks to the bottom of Pride Rock and ran off into the savannah. Simba was not at ease. He was very nervous for Kiara and paced anxiously back and forth. Timon and Pumbaa watched Simba and finally approached him. "Do you want us to find Kiara?"asked Timon. Simba looked up at his friend and acknowledged their kindness. "Thanks guys but I am learning to trust my daughter and I have to let her do this on her own,"he said.

"Well, what if we were just walking through the Pridelands and coincidentally ran into Kiara without having her see us?"

"Like spying?"

"Not spying but watching over."

"I don't know Timon...Just make sure she doesn't get hurt." Timon and Pumbaa raced off into the savannah hoping to locate Kiara. Simba was still anxious even with his friends trying to keep and eye on her. He continued to pace Pride Rock and awaited his daughter's arrival.

Meanwhile, Zira was beginning her plan. She sent Nuka and Vitani to the elephant graveyard. They had to go to one of the fire pits and retrieve sticks with fire on them to burn the Pridelands. Vitani carried the sticks in her mouth with Nuka trailing behind. "This place is so creepy. I think it looked better with the hyenas here. At least it wasn't as freaky then,"he said. Vitani rolled her eyes at Nuka and jumped down to the fire pit. "I'm not scared of this place. I just don't think we have to be here. Why does Kovu need us. He may be special but we're not his servants. I never even had a chance to prove myself. I should be the chosen one since I am the oldest, smartest, strongest and-". Vitani took one of the flaming sticks and put it up to Nuka's tail. Nuka screamed and patted his burning tail with his paws. "Will you stop babbling. Kiara has already started her hunt. We have to move quickly if we are going to catch her. Grab your stick from the pit and let's go,"said Vitani. Nuka got up and grabbed his stick from the pit then followed Vitani out of the elephant graveyard.

Back in the Pridelands, Kiara was having a difficult time hunting. She was trying as best as she could to be stealthy but no matter what she did, the gazelle heard her and ran off. Timon and Pumbaa were sitting in the grasslands waiting for Kiara to suddenly appear but she never did; the gazelle did. The gazelle leaped over their screaming bodies. At the back of the herd, Kiara ran but never caught one gazelle. She soon stumbled upon Timon and Pumbaa. They looked up at her and screamed. "What are you guys doing here?"she asked with anger. "We're looking for bugs,"said Pumbaa.

"Did my Father send you here?"

"No, we just felt like some slimy bugs.

"But there are never any bugs in this part of the grasslands."

"Oops."

"My Father did send you. He promised to let me do this on my own. He lied to me."

"Kiara, he doesn't want you to get hurt. He was just trying to protect you."

"I should've known he would never give me a real chance."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I'll do this on my own, away from the Pridelands." Kiara ran fast into the distance. Timon and Pumbaa ran after her screaming her name. After some time, they lost her in the tall grass. Kiara ran as far as she could before she ran out of breath. Kiara spotted the gazelle herd and slowly approached them. Nuka and Vitani were standing nearby ready to release the flames. They ran around with their sticks, filling the savannah with flames until every part of the land was engulfed in the flames. The gazelle herd smelled the flames and retreated back. Kiara got caught in their stampede and fell to the ground. When she looked up, she saw the flames coming over the hills. Kiara ran farther and farther into the distance. In the Outlands, Zira stood with Kovu. They were sitting atop of a rock and were surrounded by flames. "The plan is in motion,"said Zira. "Then I'll take my leave now before the flames get any bigger,"said Kovu. He leapt over the flames surrounding the rocks and ran off into the savannah. At Pride Rock, Simba continued to wait impatiently for Kiara's return home. Zazu flew in and hovered above. "Simba! There is a massive fire in the grasslands,"he cried. Simba turned around and saw the smoke from afar. "Kiara! Zazu fly ahead and look for her,"hollered Simba in a panic. "Help me find her,"he cried to the lionesses. Simba led Nala and some other lionesses into the distance. Kiara was struggling to avoid the roaring flames. Everywhere she turned, she was surrounded by them. She became trapped in a ring of fire and began to choke on the smoke. Kiara tried to find a way out and she did. There was a small gap in the flames where she could escape through and it led to a small cliff hanger that would get her out of the flames. Kiara sprinted to the opening and leapt to the cliff hanger. She reached the top but still dangled above the flames. Kiara started to slip off but pulled herself back up and threw her body forward. Kiara was at the top of the cliff, above the flames but was choked by the smoke and collapsed. A dark figure lurked behind Kiara. She could barely focus but turned her head around and looked at the figure. The figure showed his teeth with a snarl. Kiara lost consciousness and past out in front of the figure. The figure came out of the shadows and looked at Kiara. The figure was Kovu. Kovu grabbed Kiara and threw her over his shoulder. Kiara's body laid on Kovu's back and dangled. Kovu ran off of the cliff hanger dodging the fire as best as he could. The only obstacle in his way was a burning tree which fell down. Kovu tried to dodge it but he turned the wrong way and plummeted over a steep hill and into a watering hole. Kovu and Kiara tumbled down the hill until they splashed into the water. Kiara began to sink but Kovu dove under and grabbed her by the scruff. Kovu swam to land with unconscious Kiara in his grasp. Zazu flew over the watering hole and saw Kiara in Kovu's mouth. "I must warn Simba,"he said. Zazu flew over the watering hole away from the scene. Kovu reached land and dragged Kiara on shore. Kovu released Kiara from his grasp and moved his body slowly onto shore. Kiara slowly awoke and then gained full consciousness. "Where am I?"she asked.

"Your safe in the Pridelands,"said Kovu.

"What! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

"I believe I am the one that just saved your life."

"I hade everything under control without your help."

"Apparently not if I had to rescue you."

"Then maybe you should move down wind because I did have everything under control." Kiara began to walk away but Kovu jumped in front of her. Kiara tried moving a different direction but he cut her off again. Kiara moved again but faced Kovu completely this time. She backed up and never turned around. Kovu looked at her in a puzzled manner. "What are you doing?"he asked. Kiara looked at him with a strange feeling. "Kovu?"she asked. Kovu just smiled. Kiara smiled back because she knew it was her friend. "Kiara!"cried Simba. Simba ran out in front of Kiara and blocked her form Kovu. Nala ran behind Simba and towards Kiara. "Kiara! I'm so glad your alright,"she said. Kiara glared at Simba who bared his teeth at Kovu. "Father how could you break your promise to me?"she asked in anger. "It's a good thing I did break my promise. No more hunts Kiara. Not now not ever,"he said.

"But I was doing just fine even before Kovu-"

"Kovu!" Simba roared at Kovu and Kovu roared back. "Simba! What is with this behavior?"asked Nala. "Daddy, he saved my life. He rescued me from the fire and brought me back to the Pridelands,"said Kiara. "I saw it all sire. He was in the water with Kiara in his grasp and dragged her to the shore,"said Zazu. "Why did you save her?"asked Simba. "I humbly ask to join your pride,"said Kovu. "No!"snapped Simba.

"May I ask why? I tried to prove myself to you by rescuing Kiara."

"No you were banished with the other Outsiders and are not welcome just like them."

"I have left the Outsiders. Now, I am a rogue, a loner without anyone."

"That is your own fault for leaving your family."

"All I ask is that you consider judgement or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit." There was a dead silence for some time. Simba paced back and forth wondering what was best. "Simba, you owe him your daughter's life. Don't you think it is best repay him?"asked Nala. "Unfortunately sire, we are in his debt. Royal protocol demands that all debts be paid although you may want to make an exception for this rapscallion,"said Zazu. Simba looked back at Kovu and made his decision. "My Father's law will prevail. For now, I will consider judgement. Let's see who you really are Outsider,"said Simba. Kiara's eyes lit up as she followed everyone back to Pride Rock.

At Pride Rock, The pride was entering the den getting ready for bed. Kovu thought it would be okay to sleep in the den but it apparently wasn't. Simba rushed over to Kovu and blocked him from entering the den. "You'll sleep outside until you are trusted Outsider,"said Simba then he entered the den. Kovu laid near a rock on the side of the den. Kovu went over to the rock and laid down as Kiara came up Pride Rock. She approached Kovu and smiled. "Thank you Kovu for saving me today,"said Kiara. "You should be more careful miss hunter,"he snapped back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You almost got yourself killed out there today."

"But thanks to you I didn't."

"Well what if I wasn't there to save you?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't be able to last on your own."

"I suppose you could teach me?"

"I guess I could."

"Well alright. We'll start at dawn. I hope to be impressed."

"I look forward to every minute of it Princess." Kiara walked into the den and Kovu laid back next to his rock. From a distance, Zira, Nuka and Malakai looked onto the scene. Nuka was shocked. "Mother! Mother! Did you see that?"he pestered. "Yes I saw it now hush,"said Zira.

"But he let her go! If that were me I-"

"Hush! The rescue scene went flawlessly and Simba believed it."

"But I would have-"

"Nuka Hush! The closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba and once he has Simba alone, he will kill him on the spot."

"Why is everything about revenge and wanting to kill?"asked Malakai. Zira turned around and stared at her son. "The point is that we are taking back what is rightfully ours and being able to claim the throne again for Scar,"said Zira.

"How is violence going to solve that?"

"We are making the situation better for us. When we get Simba out of the way, his family will crumble and forfeit the throne to us."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I am your Mother and I know all." Malakai wasn't going to take the argument any further and limped back to the den. Poor Malakai could barely put any pain on his leg or his shoulder. His leg was scratched with a big bruise underneath and his shoulder still had the scars from his scratch as a cub. Zira and Nuka followed behind him shortly after. The night was quiet and the savannah hushed but Simba couldn't sleep well. He kept having strange nightmares.

Simba was reliving the moment of when his Father was murdered except, he wasn't a cub. Simba heard his voice. "Simba! Simba! Help me son!"called Mufasa as he clung to the gorge wall. Simba rushed to his Father's side. "Hang on Father!"he cried. Simba began to reach for Mufasa's paw but heard this strange cackling form behind. It was a silhouette of Scar. The dark figure came forward towards Simba. "No Dad,"Simba said as he reached farther for Mufasa's paw. Simba almost grabbed it but then he was grabbed by Scar. "I have you now. Trust me,"said Scar. Mufasa began to slip down the cliff. "Simba!"called Mufasa as he slipped farther away from Simba. Simba watched Mufasa's body plumate into the gorge. "Nooooooooooooooooo!"cried Simba. He looked back at Scar and saw the silhouette transform into Kovu. "Trust me,"said Kovu. Simba looked at him with wide eyes. Then, Kovu threw Simba over the edge. Simba screamed as his body fell to the bottom of the gorge and hit the floor. Simba awoke in the den with fears in his head. It was still dark outside and everyone was still asleep. Simba got up and went to the den entrance. He saw Kovu sleeping there soundly. Simba knew he had to relax. He walked back into the den and laid down next to Nala. Simba finally relaxed enough and went to sleep.

When Simba awoke the next morning, he got up before everyone else and went down to the water hole. Simba relaxed by the water hole for some time. It wasn't long before Kovu woke up and was spying on Simba. He was all alone. Kovu thought it was the perfect opportunity to kill Simba. He prepared himself but out of nowhere comes Kiara. "Good morning! I'm ready for my hunting lesson,"she said. Kovu looked back at the water hole and saw no Simba. "Hey, let's go,"said Kiara as she raced off into the grasslands. Kovu followed her slowly behind. The grass was to tall to see Kiara but Kovu knew where she was at all times. He could heae her. Kovu got out of the tall grass quickly but saw Kiara struggling to get out. Kovu laid down on the ground and waited for her to come out. Kovu could see Kiara moving through the grass. She was ready to pounce on something. "Got'cha,"called Kiara. Kovu jumped out of the way before Kiara pinned him. Kiara flipped over onto her back and looked up at Kovu. "You heard me didn't you,"she said. "Alot,"said Kovu.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"First of all, You're breathing way too hard. You have to relax."

"Relax, got it."

"Next, you have to be patient and think before you move your paws because if your rush through, you'll make a lot of noise and the prey will runaway when they hear you."

"Alright, what else?"

"You need to grip the ground. Feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make noise." Kovu spotted some birds flying over a nearby hill and thought he would show Kiara exactly how real hunting was done. "Ssshhhhhhhh. Watch the master of hunting and learn how it should be done,"said Kovu. Kovu slowly suck up the hill then ran and pounced a small creature he thought was a bird. It was actually Timon eating a slug. "Hey man! What have I ever done to you to deserve this?"asked Timon. Kiara came over the hill and saw Kovu on top of Timon. "Timon! What are you doing here?"she asked.

"Well, Pumbaa and I were trying to eat some bugs but are now having a difficult time to since you two knuckle-heads sent over the buzzards." Pumbaa was trying to scare the buzzards away but they refused to flee. "Hey Timon! Do you think they could help us?"asked Pumbaa. Timon glared at Kovu and sighed. "I guess they could. Can you roar?" Kovu looked at Kiara in a puzzled manner. "Watch the master and learn,"said Kiara. Kiara let out a loud roar and watched the buzzards fly away. Some flew back down so Kovu let out a big roar scaring the rest of them away. Timon jumped on Pumbaa's back and ran through the savannah with Kovu and Kiara behind them. "What is the point of this training?"asked Kovu. "This isn't training! It's just for fun,"said Kiara. Kovu didn't understand. He had heard of the word fun but didn't know what it was. "Fun?"he asked. Timon looked back at Kovu. "Yeah fun. You know, run around, play, just let loose,"said Timon as he let out a big scream. Everyone continued running. They ran into a small gorge with many twists and turns. They laughed uncontrollably until they ran into a herd of rhinos. The rhinos became furious. Kiara and Kovu ran the other way with Timon and Pumbaa following behind. The rhinos were picking up speed quickly. Kiara found a small cavern in the wall and jumped in. Kovu did the same and pulled Timon and Pumbaa in before they were squashed by rhino feet. The rhinos ran past the crevice and didn't notice everyone sitting inside. They were still laughing from their day of fun. "That was so much fun!"exclaimed Kovu. Everyone still laughed. Timon and Pumbaa smiled at Kovu and then squeezed out of the den. As they squeezed out, Kiara maneuvered her body the wrong way and rubbed her lips onto Kovu's face. Kiara was embarrassed and just smiled. Kovu felt embarrassed as well; he thought Kiara was kissing him. Kiara and Kovu just smiled at each other and climbed out of the crevice. Timon and Pumbaa were waiting for them impatiently. "Hurry up you lazy slugs,"called Timon. Kiara and Kovu followed Timon and Pumbaa back to the Pridelands.

That night, Kovu and Kiara laid under the stars. They could see all kinds of formations in the stars. "I see a gazelle,"said Kiara. "I see it too. That is too cool,"said Kovu

"What can you see?"

"There's a frog."

"Wow! You're right. Look over there! I see a little rabbit. See the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah. Over here, that one looks like two lions trying to kill each other for a scrap of meat. This so much fun."

"You haven't done this before?"

"No, I never even got a chance to look at the stars very clearly or ever."

"Really? My Father and I used to do this all the time when I was a cub. He told me that all of the Great Kings of the Past are up there, watching over us."

"Do you think Scar is up there?"

"My Father told me that he isn't because he wasn't a good King."

"He wasn't even my Father but he was still a part of me."

"My Father said that there was a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape."

"Do you think I have a darkness too?"

"That's impossible. You are too good to have a darkness." Kovu got up from where he laid and sat down on the flat grass. Kiara went over to him and cuddled up to him. "Even though I'm an Outsider?"he asked. Kiara smiled. "Always, at least to me,"said Kiara. Simba was sitting on a nearby hill overseeing the situation. "Father, I am so lost. Kovu isn't one of us. He is an Outsider, Scar's heir. Kiara loves him but I don't know if that is right for her. How will I be able to accept him?"said Simba to the sky. "Simba?"called Nala as she approached him and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"she asked.

"I'm fine. I was seeking council with the Great Kings."

"Did they help you?"

"Silent as stars. My Father would never accept an Outsider, not even for judgement."

"Simba, why do you want to walk the path expected of you so much?"

"I am not trying to but I feel that I have to walk a certain distance to make my Father proud."

"You want so much to walk the path expected of you but I don't think Kovu does."

"How do you know?"

"I can see them just as easily as you can. Why don't you try to get to know him and see what he is really like." Nala walked back to the den with Simba trailing behind. Kiara and Kovu sat quietly in the stillness of the night. Kovu felt uneasy and Kiara could feel it. "What's wrong?"asked Kiara. "Nothing,"said Kovu.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not or else you would be more relaxed."

"It's nothing really. Well that's not true."

"Do you want to talk about something?"

"It's just, all of my life I have been trained to-. Wait...No. I got to go."

"Kovu wait." Kovu began to walk away but Kiara wouldn't let him go. Kovu had to run away from Kiara. Kovu ran all the way to Rafiki's tree with Kiara following behind. Kovu stopped and sat down. Secretly, Rafiki sat up in his tree with his stick in hand. Rafiki tapped his stick twice above Kovu's head. Suddenly, the background behind Kovu became dark and dry like the Outlands. When Kiara arrived next to Kovu, the background changed to the bright and sunny Pridelands. The two lions were puzzled. They didn't know what was going on. Rafiki swung down from his tree and landed in front of the two lovers. "I see you have found Old Rafiki's upendi,"said Rafiki. The two looked at each other and back at Rafiki. "Upendi, the special place in your heart is where you find love. Both of you have found the upendi within you and have shared it with each other. When two lovers share upendi, they share a piece of themselves with their other. When you have your other, you have, bliss, happiness, and a whole world but when you are apart, your life is a half life; there is no happiness. Half of you will fell and empty feeling because you will be missing something. To keep upendi, you must be with each other forever and for always because you love each other. Your love is what keeps upendi strong. Now go, go on and share your upendi with the world. Share your love with family, friends and with each other forever to keep your lives beautifully bliss." With that said, Rafiki disappeared into his tree and into the night. Kiara and Kovu watched as the background behind them disappeared and the sun began to rise. Kovu and Kiara went back to Pride Rock. Kiara went into the den and Kovu went to his rock. Both lions were exhausted from being out all night. Kovu slept for most of the afternoon until Simba came outside. Simba stood over Kovu and stared at him. Simba let out a sigh and Kovu woke up immediately. He just stared at Simba knowing he could be in trouble; after all, he was out all night with Kiara. "A little tired?"asked Simba. "A little,"said Kovu.

"Why don't we go for a walk."

"Sounds great." Kovu and Simba leapt off of Pride Rock and into the grasslands, unaware that Vitani was spying on them in the distance. "Get him. Get him,"she mumbled to herself. "C'mon Kovu get him." Kovu and Simba just continued to walk in the grasslands. Vitani snarled at Kovu and then ran back to the Outlands. Zira was training Malakai and Razi how to attack their opponent. "Alright Malakai, I want you to show me what you have been taught. Imagine Razi is your opponent. Attack her like she was your opponent,"said Zira. "Mother! I can't hurt Razi,"replied Malakai.

"If you can't hurt your opponent, you won't win the fight."

"What if I don't want to win the fight."

"Well your still going to fight. You have no choice."

"I have a choice and that is what is in my heart."

"You are to pure."

"Why is that such a problem?"

"Pure ones can never be killers."

"I don't want to be a killer. Killing only leads to things worse than killing. If we fight Simba's pride, we are going to lose members of our family as well. They are extremely powerful."

"We are not going to lose the fight. I have been waiting long and hard for this moment and I am not going to let you or anyone else ruin it!" "Mother! Mother!"cried Vitani as she ran in. "I have the status on the operation." "What do you have?"asked Zira.

"Kovu and Simba were walking out alone together."

"What did Kovu do?"

"He didn't do anything. It was the perfect opportunity to kill Simba but he didn't do anything." Zira was furious and let out a loud roar to release her fury. "Are you sure?"asked Zira. "Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes,"said Vitani.

"Kovu cannot betray us."

"I do have good news Mother."

"What is it?"

"Kovu and Simba are walking in the grasslands, in our direction."

"Now is the perfect time for our attack. Where were they headed?"

"Into the grasslands where we set the fire. Nearest to the blocked river."

"Round up the pride! We attack today!" "Mother, are you sure this is the right idea? I don't feel comfortable in this situation,"said Malakai. "I don't care about what you feel is right or wrong! We all are going to attack!"exclaimed Zira.

"I don't want to attack!"

"You don't have a choice." "Yes we do have a choice. We don't have to fight for you and we are not going to,"said angry Razi. She was no longer going to sit back and listen to Zira's orders. Zira became furious and lashed out at Razi. Malakai leapt in front of her and began to fight Zira. Razi watched in horror as Zira slashed poor Malakai in the neck and back. Malakai did the best he could do to defend himself but Zira nailed him in every spot. Malakai continued to fight even when he was bleeding. Malakai became weaker as he kept fighting. Zira whacked Malakai in the neck again and knocked him down to the ground. Razi rushed to his side and began to lick his wounds. "Razi! Leave the traitor there. He'll be dead by the time we come back,"said Zira. Razi ignored Zira and got closer to Malakai. "Fine! If you wish to betray your family as well, then so be it,"said Zira. Zira walked out of the Outlands with Vitani and the other Outsiders, leaving Razi and Malakai alone together.

Meanwhile. Simba and Kovu had been walking through the grasslands slowly and quietly. Kovu was quiet for the most part and didn't say anything. Simba knew Kovu felt uneasy with the situation and sat down with him by the water hole. Kovu was still quiet. "Are you alright?"asked Simba. "I don't know. I think I'm just tired,"said Kovu.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"No not really."

"Well, then there are some things that I would like to talk to you about something."

"Alright."

"It appears you were out all night with Kiara."

"Simba, we didn't mean to come back so late, we were just laying out watching the stars and didn't know-"

"Whoa! Slow down Kovu. I'm not mad at you. I am actually proud that you brought her back. I assumed, with you being and Outsider, that she would be hurt or wouldn't come back at all."

"I would never do anything to hurt Kiara."

"I'm glad to hear that. Why don't we start walking. There's something I would like to show you." Simba and Kovu got up and started walking again. "Simba, there's something I would like to know,"said Kovu. "What's that?"asked Simba.

"Why did you kill Scar?"

"Kovu, I never wanted to kill Scar. He was my uncle but he was a bad lion."

"How was Scar killed?"

"He was killed by his hate."

"I don't understand."

"Scar hard a darkness inside his heart and soul. It was filled with hatred. Scar couldn't escape his hate and in the end, it destroyed him."

"I never knew that. Why did he have so much hate?"

"He always wanted to be King and the only way he could be King was to get his brother, my Father out of the way."

"How did he do that?"

"He killed him; tossed him over a gorge wall. I was only a cub when he did that. I felt guilty for what happened and Scar piled that guilt on me. He said that if I wasn't in the gorge when the wildebeest were stampeding, my Father would still be alive. Scar had me run away from the Pridelands so wouldn't get in trouble and I did. He took over the throne and let the hyenas take over the Pridelands. The herds moved on and the water dried up and my family almost died."

"That was all because of Scar?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know Scar was such a killer."

"Your Mother just thinks that the land rightfully belongs to Scar but she doesn't understand. Scar only wanted the throne for power. He didn't care about the family, only the position of king."

"So you didn't make us Outsider's."

"I had to because Zira went to drastic measures and threatened my family just to get what she wanted; descendants with Scar's blood. Razi, is my other daughter. Zira threatened to kill her if she didn't marry Nuka or Malakai. I let Zira take Razi with her but she had to banished from the Pridelands and she couldn't kill Razi."

"Wow. I didn't know my Mother was that vicious."

"You are unfortunately surrounded by a family full of hate."

"Scar was a killer. Do you think I am a killer?"

"You are not a killer. Your only a killer if you wish to kill."

"I don't know. If Scar had a darkness, maybe I have a darkness inside me too." Simba arrived with Kovu in the area where the fire was. "Fire is a killer unlike you. Sometimes what left behind can grow better than the generation before if given the chance." Simba placed his paw onto the dust in the ground and then lifted it out of the soot revealing a small plant beneath. "This land has already started to regrow after the fire. You still have a chance to grow Kovu. Don't let your Mother hold you back." "Who says his Mother is holding him back,"said a voice from far away. Out of every piece of fog, came the Outsiders. Simba and Kovu were surrounded. "Why Simba, we meet again,"said Zira as she appeared from the shadows with her children behind her. "Simba snarled at the Outsiders while Kovu just stood there in shock. He didn't think they were going to ambush; that was never in the original plan. "Well done Kovu. This worked out perfectly; just like we had always planned it." "No!"cried Kovu. "Betrayer!"cried Simba.

"I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Liar" "Attack," cried Zira. All of the Outsiders attacked Simba. "NO,"cried Kovu. Simba struggled alone against the Outsiders but could barely keep them off of his body. Kovu couldn't stand back and watch Simba be killed by his family. It was time Kovu stepped in and step in he did. Kovu tried to pull Vitani off of Simba but she kicked him off. Kovu landed on the ground with his head slammed into a rock. Simba finally managed to throw the Outsiders off of him and run far enough to escape but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Simba was chased to an edge of a cliff that led into the empty riverbed. "He's trapped now,"said Zira. The Outsider's ran down whatever ledge they could find and went after Simba again. Simba ran as fast as he could to the dam of logs, which held the water back. Kovu finally got up from the ground and saw nobody around him. He looked down into the riverbed and saw Simba being chased by the Outsiders. Kovu followed them along the top of the riverbed trying to find the easiest way to save Simba. Simba finally reached the dam and began to climb up the logs. The Outsiders all stopped at the bottom and looked up at Simba as he climbed. Kovu was at the top of the logs and looked down at Simba. "Hang on Simba!"called Kovu. "What are you waiting for Kovu? Get him! Do it now!"shouted Zira. Kovu ran away from the logs as Simba continued to climb. "I'll get him for you Mother!"cried Nuka as he climbed up the logs to get to Simba. Nuka quickly gained ground on Simba. "Mother! I'm gonna get him! I'm doing it just for you!" Simba struggled up the logs with Nuka right behind him. Simba started to climb onto some loose logs and was losing balance quickly. Nuka seized the opportunity and grabbed Simba's back leg. Nuka sunk his claw in deep and Simba tried to shake him off. "This is my moment to impress my Mother and take the spotlight. I'll have glory, I'll have revenge, "I'll have-"Nuka mumbled until the log beneath him snapped. Nika let go of Simba's leg and rolled down the logs. The lose log he stood on rolled down behind him and crushed his body in between two other logs. "NOOOOO!"Zira cried. Simba continued to climb until he reached the top and jumped off of the dam and onto the land above releasing some loose logs from beneath his paws. The logs rolled down the hill and crushed Nuka deeper into the logs. Simba escaped with minor bruises to his legs and body and limped back to Pride Rock. Kovu had gone into the riverbed when Simba climbed out. He leapt onto the dam and started moving all of the logs looking for Nuka. Zira climbed up to where Kovu was and knocked him off of the logs. Zira dug into the dam and moved every log she could out of the way just to get to Nuka. Zira finally found Nuka buried under several logs as he struggled for air. Zira looked down at her son in shock. Nuka looked up and saw Zira looking down on him. "I'm sorry Mother. I tried but failed,"mumbled Nuka. Zira felt sorry for Nuka. "It's not your fault Nuka,"she said as she reached for his head and consoled him. With a final breath, Nuka past away in Zira's paw. Zira set Nuka's head down gently on the log and climbed down with her head hanging low. Vitani understood what had happened and looked at her Mother. "My brother,"she said quietly.

Meanwhile, Simba slowly returned to the Pridelands limping in pain. Kiara, along with Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu, saw Simba walking slowly through the Pridelands and knew he was hurt. "Father! He's hurt. Zazu go get help!"demanded Kiara. "At once! Of course your highness,"said Zazu. Kiara ran over to her Father with Timon riding on Pumbaa behind her. Kiara reached Simba and saw he was hurting. "Father, what happened?"she asked. "Simba, are you alright?"asked Timon. "Kovu...ambush,"said Simba as he collapsed to the ground. He groaned in pain and began to breathe heavily. Kiara noticed a small gash on Simba's back leg and thought Kovu did it. "No, "Kiara said in shock. Pumbaa picked Simba's upper body up with his snout and carried him back to Pride Rock with Kiara and Timon following behind. Nala waited in front of Pride Rock with Rafiki standing next to her. She immediately rushed to Simba's side and nuzzled him. Pumbaa laid Simba on the ground gently. Rafiki approached Simba and quickly cracked a gourd open above his head. He took the juice and rubbed it on his fingers then onto Simba's lips. Simba slowly licked the juice off of his lips. Rafiki put some more juice onto his lips and watched as Simba became more alert but still in pain. "This juice will help you heal and feel more relaxed,"said Rafiki. Simba sat up slowly and then tried to stand. "Daddy, don't stand until you have your full strength,"said Kiara. "I can stand Kiara,"said Simba. Nala stood behind Simba as he climbed up Pride Rock. It took all of Simba's energy just to climb up Pride Rock. He collapsed when he reached the top of Pride Rock but crawled to the middle and laid down. Rafiki continued to apply the juice to Simba's lips to help him gain his strength back.

Back in the riverbed, Zira sat at the bottom of the dam with the other Outsiders behind her. "Scar, please watch over my poor Nuka. He needs his Father now more than ever. Nuka you didn't fail. Don't feel guilty for letting Simba escape. I love my son,"said Zira as she looked up at the heavens. Zira then turned all of her hate over to Kovu. "You betrayer!"she exclaimed. Zira smacked Kovu in the face. Kovu roared in pain and then looked up at Zira. Zira noticed the Scar over his eye in the same place Scar had his. "Look at what you have done,"Zira snapped. "I didn't do anything,"said Kovu.

"That's right and in doing so you have betrayed your pride. You have betrayed Scar!"

"I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Don't fight your guilt. You brother is dead because of you."

"That's not true."

"You killed Nuka!"

"NO!" Kovu ran out of the river bed trying to escape the wrath of his Mother. "Let him run. He can't escape it. This is the last time I will ever let Simba hurt me. He has taken our land, killed Scar, killed Nuka and corrupted Kovu ,"said Zira. All of the Outsiders listened to what Zira had to say and hung onto every word that came out of her mouth. "Listen, Simba is injured and weak. Now is the perfect time for us to attack and take revenge for everything he has done to us. We will take his entire kingdom by force!" All of the Outsiders roared in excitement.

At Pride Rock, Rafiki continued to feed Simba the gourd juice until there was nothing left in the shell. "Let the juice kick into your system and you will be feeling better in no time,"said Rafiki then left Pride Rock and went back to his tree. "Simba, can you tell us what happened?"asked Nala. "I went for a walk with Kovu after he woke up. We were talking for some time and then we walked into the grasslands where the fire took place. I was then attacked by the Outsiders at every corner. Zira said it was a part of the plan. I was chased into the riverbed and had to climb up the dam just to get out. Her son Nuka attacked my back leg as I climbed up. I finally escaped out of the riverbed and returned here. It was all an ambush,"explained Simba. Kiara didn't want to believe it. "Sire, are you alright?"asked Zazu as he flew in from above. "All of the animals gathered around Pride Rock when they heard you were injured and heard your whole story." "Daddy, it can't be true,"said Kiara. "Sire, Kovu approaches Pride Rock,"said Zazu. Kovu slowly walked past all of the animals as they opened a path for the enemy to enter. "Kovu!"Kiara shouted. Simba jumped up and leapt in front of Kiara as he roared at her. Simba stood at the tip of Pride Rock and watched Kovu come in. Kovu stood at the bottom of Pride Rock and looked up at Simba. "What are you doing here?"asked Simba. "Simba I wanted to-"said Kovu.

"You have a lot of guts to show up here."

"I had nothing to with-"

"You don't belong here."

"I ask for your forgiveness." "Daddy, will you please listen to him,"begged Kiara. "Silence daughter! Kovu, when you came here you asked for judgement and I pass it now,"said Simba. Kiara was nervous and anxiously awaited her Father's answer. "Exile!"Simba exclaimed. "NO!"Kiara cried out. Kiara tried to approach her Father but the lionesses cut off every escape route she had. The animals began to chase Kovu out of the Pridelands. Kovu ran as far as he could but the animals continued to attack him until he was out of the Pridelands completely. When he was gone, the animals all returned to their normal routines and left the scene. The lionesses finally moved out of the way for Kiara to get through. "Father please reconsider,"she said. "I don't want you to go anywhere without an escort from now on,"said Simba.

"No it's not like that."

"He used you to get to me."

"No he loves me."

"You were nothing more in his life than a pawn in Zira's plan."

"No, he loved me for me."

"He only wanted you because you are my daughter."

"That's not true!"

"I don't want to leaving Pride Rock. You must stay where I can keep an eye on you away from him."

"You don't know him."

"I know him enough to know that he will follow in Scar's paw prints and I must follow in my Father's."

"You will never be Mufasa!" Simba turned around to look at Kiara but she already ran into the den crying. Kiara laid in the den with tears dripping down her eyes. With a crack of light shining through a crevice in Pride Rock, Kiara found a sense of hope. She moved the rocks and created an escape hole. Kiara ran out of Pride Rock through the escape hole and went to look for Kovu. She looked by the water hole but found no Kovu. Kiara looked in the water and saw her reflection but half of it was dark. It was just like Rafiki said, "When you have your other, you have, bliss, happiness, and a whole world but when you are apart, your life is a half life; there is no happiness. Half of you will fell and empty feeling because you will be missing something." Kiara looked in the crevice in the gorge but didn't find Kovu. Kiara finally gave up her search and just wandered away from the Pridelands. Kiara sat alone in the night on a hill and cried. Out of nowhere, Kovu appeared. "Kiara,"he called. Kiara turned around and saw Kovu standing there. She was ecstatic and ran over to him. They nuzzled each other in the stillness of the night. "I have to show you something,"he said. Kovu brought Kiara to the area by the riverbed where Simba had taken him. Kovu found the small sapling Simba had shown him. "Your Father showed me this,"said Kovu. "Why did he do that?"asked Kiara.

"He doesn't think I have a dark side or he didn't until my family attacked."

"He knows you don't have a darkness Kovu. I just don't think he is ready to admit it."

"I wasn't a part of that ambush today."

"Kovu, what really happened today?

"I was supposed to kill you Father. After I rescued you from the fire, I was supposed to find time alone with Simba and kill him. After I stayed with your family, I realized that I didn't want to kill him just because my Mother wanted it. I didn't want to be a part of her plan because..."

"Why."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too and I knew something was wrong when my Father said you were betraying us."

"I never meant to hurt you or your family Kiara. I was just a pawn in Zira's plan."

"Don't worry. What's done is done and we can't do anything to change it."

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Kovu ran as far as he could and Kiara followed behind. Kovu ran farther and farther into the distance. He ran as far away from the Pridelands as he could. He finally stopped by a water hole and Kiara collapsed on top of him. They looked at their reflections in the water. They saw half of themselves combined in with each other. "Hey look, we are one,"said Kovu. Kiara realized something. "Kovu why are they even fighting in the first place?"she asked.

"My Mother has so much anger against your family."

"It's like their fighting against themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"Outsiders are no different than Pridelanders. We are fighting against our own kind. Were all lions."

"Your right."

"We are one. There is no difference between us. We should get back home and warn the families."

"I don't know. I like this place a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know what? We should run away together and start a pride all our own."

"Kovu, we have to go back." "She's right Kovu,"said a voice from the distance. Out of the shadows appeared Razi with Malakai limping behind. Rafiki soon appeared after. "Razi, Malakai, what are you guys doing here?"asked Kovu. "Trying to escape Mother's fury. When you were gone, Mother put us all on a training spree. Malakai and I went against her and she attacked Malakai out of anger. She slashed him in the neck so much that it scratched his vocal cords. They still work but Malakai can only speak softly. Mother left him in the Outlands in a pile of blood when you went with Simba. That's when they were preparing for the ambush. I stayed with Malakai in the Outlands until he felt strong enough to move. We wandered into the grasslands and ended up here. Rafiki found us and tried to heal Malakai to the best of his ability,"explained Razi. "Rafiki use gourd juice to heal wounds and stop bleeding and had Malakai eat a passion fruit to heal all inside injuries. It will soak up all of blood from the wounds. A bit of spice goes on the top of the wound to help the new skin grow in quickly. Malakai should be healed by morning but will still be sore. His vocal cords will heal but his voice will always be effected,"said Rafiki. "Kovu, you have to help the families,"said Malakai.

"What do I have to do?"asked Kovu.

"I don't know. Mother would never listen to me maybe she will listen to you"

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"You can tell her the truth and she won't tune you out."

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing in life is ever for sure. Follow your heart Kovu."

"I will. Let's go back, all of us." Everyone went back to the Pridelands while the sun was still up.

Simba couldn't handle the tension and left Pride Rock as the sun was setting. He went around to the back of Pride Rock and called to his Father. "Father, I had no choice but to exile Kovu and now Kiara hates me,"he said. Mufasa's ghost slowly appeared in the clouds above. "Simba, your family has split apart,"said Mufasa.

"No, how did that happen?"

"You have exiled Kovu, someone Kiara truly loved. He was a part of your family."

"He was being judged. I didn't consider him a member of the family. I was going to but after the ambush I-"

"Kovu had nothing to do with the ambush. He was trying to help save you."

"But...Zira said it was just like they had planned."

"You will find out the truth on your own."

"I know now that I will never be like you. Kiara was right."

"You don't have to walk in my paw prints. Be yourself."

"How can I now?"

"Bring your family back together. If you let them drift any farther apart, you will continue to break the circle of life."

"I will do the best I can Father." Mufasa bowed his head and then the rain began to pour. Mufasa's ghost disappeared with the rain as it poured harder and harder. "I have to apologize to Kiara for my actions." Simba went inside the den and found Timon and Pumbaa inside sleeping. "Hey guys, have you seen Kiara?"asked Simba. Timon slowly woke up and tried to focus his vision. "Hey Simba. When did you get here?"asked Timon feeling groggy.

"I just got here. Have you guys seen Kiara?"

"I haven't seen Kiara."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"She's gone!"

"Yeah." "Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack!"cried Zazu. "Where are they Zazu?"asked Simba. "Their on the attack, heading here. It's war!"

"Zazu, go find Kiara. I'll assemble the lionesses. Move Now!" Timon woke Pumbaa up and followed they followed Simba outside the den. Zazu flew across the Pridelands until he found Kiara and Kovu with Razi, Malakai, and Rafiki. "Kiara!"exclaimed Zazu. Zazu swooped down and landed in front of Kiara and Kovu. "Zazu, what's wrong?"asked Kiara.

"The Outsiders are on the attack. The prides are going to war. Your Father wants you at home." Kiara and Kovu looked at each other. "Kovu we have to get back there now and stop the fighting,"said Kiara. Razi put her paw on Kovu's shoulder. "You guys go on ahead. Malakai and I will stay behind with Rafiki and catch up later on,'she said. Kovu nodded at her and then went on with Kiara back to Pride Rock. Zira led the Outsiders to the dam and Simba led the Pridelanders to the same area. "It's over Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years,"said Zira. "This is your last chance Zira. Go home,"said Simba.

"I am home. This is where I belong."

"Go home Zira!"

"Attack!" The Outsiders and the Pridelanders began to fight. Kiara and Kovu ran faster and faster to the Pridelands. They finally reached the dam and saw the fight. Kiara and Kovu leapt across the logs to the other side of land. Zira had singled Simba out and they were about to fight each other. All other fights ceased. All eyes went to Simba and Zira as they circled each other. Zira lifted her paw up and Simba did the same. They were about to hit each other but Kovu and Kiara jumped in the way. "Daddy, stop this nonsense now,"said Kiara. "Mother you will never hurt Kiara or Simba; not while I'm here to stop you. "Kiara what are you doing?"asked Simba. "I'm stopping this fight once and for all,"she said. "Kovu get out of the way!"ordered Zira. "I'd rather die than watch you fight for something as ridiculous as this,"said Kovu. "Kiara this doesn't involve you,"said Simba. "A wise King once told me we are one. I didn't understand him then. Now I do,"said Kiara.

"They aren't us."

"How are they not. They are us."

"No they are not."

"What do you see in them that is so different?"

"But...They-"

"There are no differences between us." The rain began to let up and the sun started to shine. Simba looked at Kiara and smiled. Kiara nuzzled her Father and then Kovu. "Vitani, attack,"said Zira. "No Mother. Kiara's right, enough,"said Vitani.

"If you will not fight, then you shall die as well."

"Then so be it." All of the other Outsiders looked at Vitani standing up to Zira. "This has gone too far,"said a voice from the distance. It was Malakai with Razi standing behind him. "Malakai! I thought you were dead,"said Zira. "It looks like you didn't kill me completely,"said Malakai. "Zira, what is the point of all this fighting? You don't understand; everything doesn't have to end in violence,"said Razi. Malakai stumbled over to Simba and Kiara and stood next to them. "This ends now,"said Malakai. Razi joined Malakai followed by Vitani and the other Outsiders. "Where are all of you going? Get back here and fight!"ordered Zira. "Let it go Zira. It's time to put the past behind us,"said Simba. "I'll never let it go! You have hurt me too much Simba. Now you must suffer the wrath of me,"said Zira. The dam water in the dam started to overflow and move the logs. "This is for you Scar,"said Zira as she leapt to Simba but Kiara jumped in the way. Zira and Kiara rolled over the side of the riverbed, crashing into every rock. Kiara managed to slam her claw into the side of the wall and land on a small ledge but Zira fell over the edge and could barely hold on. "Kiara!"cried Simba. Simba began to climb down the side of the riverbed wall and tried to get to Kiara. "Hold on Kiara!"hollered Kovu. Nala looked over at the dam and saw that the water was becoming to strong and broke the dam. "Simba! The River!"cried Nala. Simba looked down and saw how fast the water was flowing. Simba knew he had to get to Kiara quickly. Zira struggled to hold onto the side. Kiara tried to help her but Zira was ignoring her. "Zira give me your paw. I'll help you up,"said Kiara. Zira tried to smack Kiara but missed and slipped further down the wall. "Zira please; I can save you,"pleaded Kiara again. Zira tried to smack Kiara again and completely slipped off of the edge this time. Zira fell into the river but tried to stay above the water. Zira couldn't even get her head out of the water. Zira ended up getting crushed by some of the logs going downstream and drowned. The water finally slowed down and Kiara looked for Zira but didn't see her anywhere. "Kiara,"said Simba on the ledge above Kiara. "Daddy, I tried to save her but I couldn't,"she said. Simba grabbed Kiara's paw and pulled her up to the ledge. They both climbed to the top of the riverbed and were greeted by everyone. "Kiara, your alright,"said Nala as she nuzzled her daughter. Kovu stood right behind Nala and was the next to greet Kiara. "Kiara,"said Kovu as he nuzzled her. "Kovu, I was wrong,"said Simba. "Simba, about the ambush I honestly had nothing to do with it,"said Kovu.

"No need for an apology. You do belong here." Kovu smiled at Simba and then Kiara nuzzled him again. "Let's go home. All of us are going home to the Pridelands,"said Simba as he led everyone to Pride Rock. While Nala got everyone settled in, Simba stood at the tip of Pride Rock. Simba heard Mufasa's ghost watching over him. "Well done my son,"he said. Simba looked up at the horizon and smiled as the wind blew his mane back.


	4. The Start of Malakai and Razi

The Start of Malakai and Razi

Malakai's dream had finally came true; he was living in the Pridelands. When everyone had returned to the Pridelands, Malakai watched Simba sit at the tip of Pride Rock. He thought it would be nice to meet Simba and went over and sat down right next to him. Malakai looked at Simba but Simba didn't notice he was there. Malakai looked out at the Pridelands and was astonished by the beauty. "These lands are much nicer than the Outlands. The tranquility is exquisite,"said Malakai. Simba looked up at Malakai and acknowledged his presence. "I'm glad you feel that way,"said Simba.

"Was the land always this peaceful?"

"No. It only became this peaceful today. All of the negative forces have left the Pridelands."

"Zira was a negative force and so was Scar."

"That's right. Did you ever feel like you were a negative force."

"I felt like I was forced to be something I'm not. I could never meet Mother's expectations because we never were able to see eye to eye. She always wanted what she thought was best for me but I never thought that was right."

"I understand. A parent always wants what's best for their loved ones but sometimes their judgement is not the best."

"Mother always hated it when I would stare out at the Pridelands. It has always been my dream to live out here."

"It looks like your dream has finally come true."

"It has but something is missing. There's still a part of my dream that has not been made reality."

"If there is anything I can do for you I would be more than happy to help Malakai."

"I have always wanted to start my own pride. I want other to believe in what I believe in. I don't want controversies among families; just happiness."

"That's a strong ambition Malakai but you can't force others to believe in your beliefs."

"I am not trying to force others but I am trying to find others or convince others about my beliefs. I don't want any other animals going through what I had to go through. It is too painful to even think about it."

"You have very strong hopes and I believe you will go far one of these days but you must move slowly. You can't achieve greatness overnight."

"I appreciate the help Simba but I think these answers are things I will have to discover for myself."

"I realize that but I want to point you into the right direction so your dream can be fulfilled."

"There is one thing I would like to ask you."

"What's that?"

"I will first tell you that I love Razi. She has defended me and taken very good care of me and I have grown to admire her bold spirit. Both of your daughters have it. Razi is a wonderful lioness and I wish she would be able to accompany me on my journey."

"Malakai, I would love you to have Razi go with you but I need some time to think about this."

"I understand."

"I think we need to give Razi some time to think about this as well. There is something very important I have to tell her later on tonight."

"That she's your daughter?"

"How do you know that?"

"By the way Mother always treated her. Mother never referred to her as her daughter; she always said that Razi was just a cub that joined the family."

"Has anyone told Razi yet?"

"No."

"Good, I will tell her tonight."

"When will you tell her about my ambition?"

"I believe you should tell her."

"Do I tell her tonight?"

"Only tell her when you feel the time is right."

"How will I know?"

"You just will." Simba got up and went into the den where he found Kiara sleeping with Kovu beside her. Razi was snuggled up in a corner with Vitani and some other lionesses. Simba looked at Razi and sighed. Malakai came in and laid down next to Razi. Simba looked at Malakai and Razi together and smiled. Simba went back outside of the den and looked out over the Pridelands.

When the sun began to set, Simba pulled Razi aside. "Razi,"said Simba. "Yes,"she replied.

"There is something very important I must talk to you about."

"What did I do wrong sire?"

"You didn't do anything wrong and you don't have to call me sire."

"Alright." Simba took Razi into the Pridelands and found a nice quiet spot where the sun could be seen clearly. "Razi, I don't know how to tell you this,"said Simba.

"Look, if it's about my family-"

"No, it's not about your family. Actually, it's about you."

"Okay."

"Did Zira ever say anything to you about not being a part of the family."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you didn't belong to her and you weren't one of Scar's children."

"Oh no. She never said anything like that to me."

"I'm surprised she didn't."

"Should she have said anything to me?"

"You would have found out sooner or later."

"Simba, what are you talking about?"

"Razi, you are my daughter."

"What?"

"You were taken away from us by Zira when you were just a cub. She threatened to kill you if you didn't mate with Nuka or Malakai. I didn't want you to die so I gave you to Zira in order to keep you alive."

"I can't believe it. You're my Father. I actually have a Father and a family that will care for me. It feels so strange knowing that I will never be abused by my Mother again any yet, it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"The scars."

"She scarred you?"

"No, these scars can't be seen because they are on the inside. The bad memories of my Mother and her tormenting ways. I always felt like there was a part of me that was missing and I think I have found it. It was my real family. Although I still feel pain."

"What kind of pain?"

"I don't know. I feel like there are more scars growing."

"You'll find out what they are from eventually."

"Yes I will but I think I know what they are from."

"What's that?"

"From not knowing who I really was for so many years. If you knew Zira had me, why didn't anyone ever try to rescue me?"

"Razi, it wasn't that we didn't want to."

"What was the reason then?"

"I in particular wasn't sure if you were even still alive."

"But you said Zira would never kill me if I mated Nuka or Malakai."

"That's true. She said that the day she took you but knowing Zira, I knew she wasn't going to keep to her word."

"It doesn't matter. Why didn't you fight to keep me in the first place?"

"I was more worried for you stay alive. Do you know how hard it was for me and your Mother to give you up?"

"It must have been really hard."

"It was."

"And now is it harder to accept me now that I have come back home. Are you going to keep me around or give me to another lioness?"

"No, Razi. We never meant-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear anymore. This is just too much!" Razi ran off, following the incoming stars into the night. When the sun had completely disappeared, Simba wasn't able to see Razi. He walked back to Pride Rock alone and into the den. Malakai was waiting for his arrival back but was edgy when he saw Simba was alone. "Simba, where's Razi?"he asked. Simba looked at Malakai and sighed. "She ran off Malakai,"said Simba.

"What?"

"She was mad at me and took off."

"What happened? Why was she mad?"

"She is more hurt about me having to give her up to Zira more than ever."

"That's why she's mad?"

"Yes. I wish I could take back everything I said just to make Razi happy."

"No, you shouldn't have to take back what you have said to her. She needs to know these things no matter what. Even if it hurts her, she is going to have to cope with what has happened in her past."

"I feel bad. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to disappoint her or make her upset."

"There's nothing you can do now but there is something I can do."

"What can you do?"

"I can go find Razi and set things straight."

"Malakai, don't be hasty. You can't leave now; it's the middle of the night. Besides, you don't even know where Razi is."

"She won't be that hard to find."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. I'll leave first thing in the morning and have your daughter back by nightfall." "What are we doing first thing in the morning?"asked Kiara. "I couldn't help over hearing." "How much of that did you hear Kiara?"asked Simba.

"Some...most...all of it."

"So you heard that your sister is missing."

"What?"

"Razi is missing."

"I know that but you said she was my sister."

"Yes, she ran off after I finished talking to her. I told her that she was my daughter and she became mad."

"How can she be mad if she found out that she's your daughter?"

"She was more hurt because we never did anything to save her. Malakai was going to go find her in the morning and bring her back by nightfall."

"I can help to Daddy."

"Kiara I don't want you going on this journey. It could be dangerous."

"I can do it. Kovu can come with me."

"Kiara."

"Father please, I can do this and it will be safer if I have Malakai and Kovu with me."

"Alright you can go."

"Thank You Father." "Don't worry Simba. We'll find Razi and bring her back,"said Malakai.

When the sun came up the next morning, Kiara, Kovu, and Malakai were ready to leave. Simba and Nala sat out at the tip of Pride Rock. Nala nuzzled Kiara. "Be careful Kiara,"she said. "I'll be fine Mother,"said Kiara. "All of you have to be careful when going on this kind of journey. I don't want anybody getting hurt on this type of journey. Please take caution and watch over each other,"said Simba. "Everything will be fine Simba,"said Kovu. "We'll be back by nightfall,"said Malakai. "Alright,"said Simba. Kovu, Kiara and Malakai were soon off on their journey to find Razi with Malakai leading the way. They traveled into the farthest distance of the Pridelands but had no luck finding Razi. They traveled farther and farther but still no sign of Razi and the night was rolling in. "Malakai, we've had no luck finding Razi and it's almost nightfall. My Father will be worried if were not back,"said Kiara. "Don't worry. We're getting close,"said Malakai. "How do you know?"asked Kovu.

"I know because I know."

"I don't trust that answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you could be taking us around in circles and not even know it. I think we should go back!"

"We're not going back! I know where we're going."

"No you don't. Malakai, you have never been anywhere outside of the Outlands. How do you know where we are headed?"

"I know from my instincts and they are telling me that Razi is still out there and we are going to find her. I will not rest until I have her with me! Now let's go!" Malakai started to run off into the Pridelands again with Kiara and Kovu following behind. Soon, it was nightfall and there was still no luck finding Razi. Kiara was getting really tired. "Malakai, can we rest? I am exhausted,"said Kiara. "No, we have to keep going,"said Malakai.

"Malakai, my Father is probably wondering where we are. We have to go back."

"We are not going to go back until we have found Razi."

"What if we never find her?" "You don't have to find me,"said a voice from the bushes. The bushes began to shake and rustle and out of them came Razi limping on her front foot. "Because I'm here." "Razi! Your alright!"cried Malakai. Malakai went over to Razi and nuzzled her. Malakai was nuzzling Razi so hard that she feel to the ground and whimpered. "Razi are you okay?" "Yeah but my paw is sore. I think I have something stuck in it,"she said.

"Let me see."

"You can't why. Does it hurt too much?"

"It hurts enough to where I can't walk on it."

"Let me see your paw Razi." Razi laid her body on the ground and lifted her paw up to show Malakai. "I see something,"he said. Malakai saw what it was. It was a large thorn from a thorn bush caught in between two of her pads. It was too deep for Malakai to get a grip on and pull out. "Razi, I don't think I can get it,"said Malakai. Kovu came over and tried to pull it out but it was too deep for him too. Kiara wanted to give it a try. "Could I try?"she asked. "I don't know Kiara,"said Malakai.

"Why not?"

"If I couldn't get it and Kovu couldn't get it, what makes you think you can get it?"

"Maybe because I don't have a bushy mane in my face that prevents me from seeing what I need to see."

"I suppose you could try but don't count on success." "Oh please Malakai! Let her try. After all, she is my sister and I trust her,"said Razi. Kiara smiled at her and stepped over to her paw. Razi lifted her paw up for Kiara to see. "I see it. Okay, I'm gonna try and pull it out,"she said. Kiara bent her head down and gently wrapped her teeth around the small piece of the thorn. Kiara began to pull the piece of thorn out. Razi whimpered in pain but stayed still. Kiara got half of the thorn out and had to let go so she could quickly breath. Kiara sighed and then grabbed the thorn again. Kiara had to pull harder and harder every time just to get the thorn farther out. Every pull became more painful for Razi to handle but she still laid still With a final tug, Kiara got the whole thorn out. Razi felt a lot better. She stood up and tried to put pressure on her paw and she did. "Thank You so much Kiara! You got the thorn out,"said Razi. Razi was so happy the thorn was out and went and nuzzled Kiara. "What are you guys doing out here anyway?"asked Razi. "We're looking for you,"said Malakai.

"What for? I have come out here to start my own life. I am putting every part of my past behind me and am trying to relive my life to the fullest."

"Razi, what about the family you have with Simba. He just got you back and he isn't willing to let you go again."

"He is going to have to let me go because I am not going back. The memories are too painful."

"What part of your Prideland past is so painful?"

"Being taken away from my family."

"You weren't even able to comprehend what was going on at that age."

"That's true but it still hurts to think about it. Who would be so dumb as to give away their cub?"

"Your Father did that so he could protect you Razi."

"He could have rescued me after I was captured."

"Look, I understand you were hurt but can't you learn to forgive and forget?"

"I know I have to put the past behind me and move on but that's what I thought I was doing."

"No Razi. All your doing is hurting your family who loves you very much."

"I don't mean to hurt. I only want-"

"You want do much out of life and it is hard to get what you would like to achieve."

"I have had so many things in life that I wished to achieve and never did and I thought-"

"By going to start your life over, you could achieve everything that you have wished to achieve."

"Exactly." "Razi you don't have to run away just to get what you want,"said Kovu.

"How would you know? Mother babied you and gave you all of the attention."

"She may have walked me through life but it was down the wrong path. I finally figured out that te path I took was wrong and walked back. You can still turn around and walk back too."

"I already have."

"But you've taken another wrong path. Running away isn't going to solve anything. You problems will keep haunting you until you face them."

"I don't want to face them."

"Then how are you going to get anywhere in life if you don't?"

"I don't know." There was silence for a moment. Razi bent her head down and sighed. "I guess I was too stubborn to admit that I was scared of my fears. I know that this isn't the best option and it isn't my only one. I think I will walk a new path; the path with you guys." Kiara smiled at Kovu and nuzzled his neck. "Razi can you believe it? We're sisters!" "I know, it's a cool thought,"said Razi. "While we're on the subject of family, there is something I would like to say,"said Malakai. "Razi, I would be honored if you would start a pride with me." Razi looked up at Malakai and smiled. "That is a very generous offer Malakai but why me?"asked Razi.

"You are the only one you really loved me in our family. Mother always abused me, and Nuka always blamed me for his foolishness. I was constantly alone and hoping that my dreams would come true but they never did until you showed me compassion."

"Oh Malakai."

"Razi please. I think we could create a wonderful pride. We have the world to explore and all the time we need."

"It sounds fantastic Malakai."

"Excellent! We shall leave right now."

"Malakai, it's the middle of the night. Let's sleep and then leave in the morning."

"Alright. Kiara and Kovu nestled down onto the soft grass below them and so did Malakai and Razi. Kiara felt more at ease knowing that Razi was found. The night was so tranquil and the sky was shining bright with stars.

When Kiara and Kovu awoke the next morning, they found themselves on Pride Rock with Rafiki above them. "What are we doing here?"asked Kiara. "Rafiki found you all alone in the vast savannah with no one around,"said Rafiki.

"What do you mean? Razi and Malakai-"

"They had already left when you slept soundly."

"They didn't even say goodbye."

"They said it would hurt too much to have to come all the way back and said goodbye to everyone." Kiara was heartbroken. Her new sister didn't even want to say goodbye to her family which she had just gotten reunited with. "I still don't understand how we got back,"said Kovu. "It's a good thing you have family looking after you,"said Vitani. "Rafiki came back and told us where you were and the whole pride came out to get you. Everyone took turns lugging you guys on their backs on the way back home."

"Was Simba worried when we didn't return by nightfall?" "I was worried but felt better when Rafiki came back and got us,"said Simba as he entered the den. "Daddy I am really sorry,"said Kiara.

"Everything is fine now that I know everyone is safe."

"We tried to get Razi to come back but-"

"She already explained to us what was going on."

"How?"

"She was pretty close by when Rafiki had come to get us. I was able to catch up to her and Malakai before they left."

"I can't believe she didn't want to say goodbye."

"She said it would be too hard but she also said that this isn't goodbye."

"Huh?"

"She said that this is only the beginning. This was the start of a life she has always dreamed of. Malakai is going to be able to have his own pride and they will live together. She said she will return someday to the Pridelands with her own family."

"I understand but it still hurts knowing she won't be here with me."

"Just because you can't see her doesn't mean she isn't here. She is still here in spirit." Kiara smiled at Simba and nuzzled him with tears of joy. Vitani and Kovu smiled at each other and then nuzzled Kiara to make her happier. Kiara went out to the tip of pride rock and looked out at the vast savannah. "Don't worry Razi. I'll be okay,"she whispered into the wind. As Razi and Malakai walked farther and farther into the savannah, Razi heard Kiara's whisper. She stopped and sat down quietly. "It's okay Kiara. Everything will be fine. You'll see, I'll return,"she whispered.


	5. Cub From Unknown

Cub From Unknown

Time passed quickly through the Pridelands. Seasons flew by and the pride slowly shrunk. The matriarch's of the pride became very weak. Hodari was the first to pass on followed by Skadu and Usiku beneath their beautiful waterfall. Uru past on after a hunt and Liefde after a long trip to the water hole. The only matriarchs left were Jua and Leeu. Simba was feeling the urge to teach Kovu about being king. Kovu wasn't the next one in line to be king but he would be ruling next to Kiara, the soon to be queen. Simba found Kiara and Kovu by the water hole and approached them slowly. "Kiara, can I speak with Kovu alone please?"asked Simba. Kiara smiled. "Sure. I'll see you guys back at Pride Rock,"she said. Kiara walked back to Pride Rock and Simba got closer to Kovu so he could talk to him. "Kovu, I need to train you,"he said. "What for?"asked Kovu.

"One day I won't be here and since you are reigning with my daughter, I would like to train you on how to become king."

"Really? What do I need to know?"

"You are going to have to learn what I learned."

"Can you get more specific?"

"You need to learn about the circle of life. Everything else will just fall into place."

"Very well then. When do we start?"

"Whenever you are ready."

"How about now?"

"That sounds great."

Simba was out all day with Kovu teaching him the way of the Pridelands. By nightfall, Kovu had learned everything he needed to know. "You have learned well Kovu,"said Simba. "Thanks Simba,"said Kovu.

"I have taught you everything you will need to know and it took us less than a day."

"It was actually a lot of fun learning how to be king but I'm still a bit nervous."

"Of what?"

"All of the power. It isn't something I'm used to handling."

"Don't worry Kovu, you'll do just fine."

"Simba, what if there was a rogue that wanted to enter the pride?"

"What do you think you would have to do?"

"I don't know. I would be nervous because I wouldn't know what he would be capable of."

"That is a tricky decision. I want you to just decide on what you think is best."

"But how will I know what is best?"

"That question has no answers. It could be instinct, or influence from others or it may just be a sign. It will more than likely be a sign that comes from your heart."

"I still don't feel comfortable."

"Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"That's reassuring."

"All I can say is to do what you think is right."

"But I don't know what's right. You do because you have been king and are just giving me what you know."

"Kovu, relax. You are not taking the throne yet. You still have time and when your ready, I will step down and appoint to you the throne." Kovu felt reassured but was still anxious about the situation. He knew that Simba would appoint him when he thought he was ready but what if Kovu wasn't ready? Simba and Kovu went back to Pride Rock and into the den. Simba laid down next to Nala and was soon asleep. Kiara laid awake with Kovu until he went to sleep. Kovu had nightmares all night. Kiara tried to console him but he was to panicked to be helped.

The seasons flew by through the Pridelands again. Kiara and Kovu were now parents of a beautiful female. They called her Leewanika. Leewanika was a spectacular cub to watch grow. She was very energetic. Kovu would often play with her outside of the den until the sun went down. Leewanika also had a brother named Diallo. Diallo was a very bold cub. He liked to play with Leewanika in the den but Diallo had a problem. Diallo was born ill. Kiara and Kovu didn't understand what was wrong with their cub. Kovu often had to take Leewanika out of the den while Kiara tended to her son. One day, Leewanika was playing with Diallo when he started slowing down. Diallo sat down and started to breathe heavily. "What's wrong Diallo?"asked Leewanika. "I feel really tired and my head hurts,"he said. Leewanika was worried for her brother and went over to nuzzle him. When Leewanika nuzzled him on the neck, Diallo yelped in pain. "Everything hurts,"said Diallo. Diallo laid down on the den floor and whimpered in pain. "Mommy! Mommy! Diallo is hurt! Mommy!"cried Leewanika. Leewanika got no response and went outside of Pride Rock. "Somebody help me! Diallo doesn't feel well!" Kiara and Kovu were coming up Pride Rock when they heard Leewanika cry again. "Somebody help! Diallo needs help!" Kiara rushed up Pride Rock, passed Leewanika and into the den. Leewanika followed her Mother into the den but Kovu grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her out. Kovu took Leewanika off of Pride Rock but she kept looking back. Leewanika could hear Diallo's cries getting louder and louder which made her even more scared. Kovu got far enough away from pride Rock to where he could set Leewanika down. The minute Leewanika's paws touched the ground, she tried to bolt back to Pride Rock but Kovu stopped her. "Daddy!"she cried. "You have to let your Mother take care of Diallo,"he said.

"I want to see my brother."

"I know you do but Diallo is very sick and he needs your Mother's attention."

"Is Diallo gonna be okay?"

"I don't know?"

"Does anybody know if he is going to be okay?"

"No."

"Can Rafiki save him?"

"I'm sure Rafiki has done everything he can do to try save him but I don't think he can."

"I'm scared."

"I am too but we have to be brave for Diallo. If we send him our love and wishes, he might be able to get better."

"I don't want him to die Daddy."

"I don't either sweety but it's all a part of the Great Circle of Life."

"Huh?"

"Your Grandfather Simba taught me everything about the Circle of Life."

"What's the Circle of Life?"

"The Circle of Life is what connects all of us together."

"I don't understand."

"You will someday but it appears today isn't that day." Leewanika looked up at Kovu and nestled up against him. Kovu picked Leewanika up by the scruff and took her back to Pride Rock. They entered the den to find Kiara crying in a corner. Kovu set Leewanika down next to Kiara and let the young cub greet her mother. Kiara didn't want to show her sadness to Leewanika and hid her face beneath her paws. "Mommy, are you okay?"asked Leewanika. Kiara moved her paws off of her face and looked at her innocent daughter. "It's okay Leewanika. I'll be fine,"she said.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Mommy is just sad."

"Why?"

"Your brother-."

"Is he dead?" Kiara began to cry again and didn't respond to Leewanika. Leewanika just looked at her Mother and all of the others in the den. "Leewanika, why don't you sit with Grandma and Grandpa for a little while,"said Kovu as he walked over to Kiara and tried to console her. Leewanika walked over to where Simba and Nala sat in the den and snuggled up to Simba in his mane. "Why are my parents sad?"she asked. Nala nuzzled Leewanika and thought about what to say to her. "What did the Circle of Life do to my brother?"Leewanika asked. "Your brother was just a part of the Great Circle of Life,"said Simba.

"I don't understand."

"Everyone has a part in the Circle of Life and Diallo's was to live for a short amount of time.

"He's gone?"

"I'm afraid so." Leewanika was speechless. She laid in Simba's mane and thought about her brother. Nala snuggled next to Simba and gently licked Leewanika. The little cub just lay there not knowing what to expect next. "I don't ever want another brother,"Leewanika whispered to herself. She slowly cried herself to sleep with the company of Simba and Nala. Kiara cried through most of the night with Kovu by her side. Kiara soon cried herself to sleep but Kovu never slept. Kovu was uneasy that night. He left Kiara's side and sat at the tip of Pride Rock for most of the night. Simba noticed Kovu sitting at the tip of Pride Rock and wrestled Leewanika away from him so he could join Kovu. Kovu didn't look Simba in the eye when he first sat down next to him. "This is all my fault,"said Kovu. "You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't control,"said Simba.

"I failed my son."

"You should be proud to at least have one cub that's still alive and well."

"He should have been able to live a good life too."

"You can't do anything about it now. He is gone and there is nothing you could do about it."

"I don't ever want another son."

"Don't be rational Kovu! You should try to have another son."

"Why? So he could go die at an early age because I wasn't there to protect him?"

"You didn't kill your son!"

"I was to blame for it!"

"He was born weak. You can't help that!"

"I could have!"

"Your being ridiculous now!"

"I can't help it! I want my son back!"

"Kovu, he isn't coming back! He is dead. All you can do is pray for him. He can hear you."

"How can he?"

"He's a spirit. They can hear everything. He's body may have died but his spirit is still here with us."

"His spirit may still be alive but there will never be another Diallo."

"There will never be another anyone. You can't duplicate someone just because you like them."

"No, I'm saying I don't want another son because I don't want him to take his place."

"Nobody could ever take Diallo's place."

"I still don't feel comfortable with another son in my life yet."

"Very well. I can't tell you what to do and I can't tell you what not to do." Simba walked back into the den but stopped at the entrance and looked back at Kovu. "But I hope you change your mind before you become King because I won't be able to tell you what to do then either." Simba walked into the den and laid back down next to Nala and Leewanika. Kovu stayed up the rest of the night and just stared out at the night sky. "I'm sorry Diallo,"he whispered into the night.

Kovu let the next season pass but he never stopped thinking about Diallo and neither did Leewanika. Leewanika was starting to grow but was still a small cub. Kovu and Kiara nicknamed her Lee since her original name was very hard to say but to them, she would always be sweet little Leewanika. Lee was never the same after Diallo's death. She would walk off into the Pridelands by herself and sit under the waterfall where her ancestors used to live. Kiara worried for her daughter. Kiara watched as Lee ran off into the Pridelands again. Nala was coming out of the den when Kiara was watching Lee. Kiara walked over to Nala and cut off her escape to the ramp leading off of Pride Rock. "Mother, I have to talk to you,"said Kiara. "What's wrong Kiara?"asked Nala as she backed away from the ramp.

"I'm very worried about Lee. She is taking Diallo's loss very hard."

"Give her sometime Kiara. She'll come around eventually."

"I know she'll feel better but I hate seeing her this depressed."

"Why don't you go and ask Rafiki what to do. He should be able to help."

"I think I will go. Thanks Mom."

"Anytime." Kiara jumped off of Pride Rock and walked towards Rafiki's tree. Along the way Kiara noticed Zazu flying overhead. He swooped down and landed on a rock in front of Kiara. "Kiara, I found little Leewanika over in the field. She was laying next to another cub,"said Zazu. Kiara was baffled. Was Leewanika hanging out with another cub all this time? Kiara ran past Zazu and looked for Lee in the nearby field. Kiara searched through the field of tall grass until she stumbled upon her daughter laying next to another little cub. The cub was injured. Leewanika was licking the small wounds on its body but the cub shivered whenever Leewanika's rough tongue touched his flesh. "Lee, what are you doing?"asked Kiara shockingly. "This is my friend,"said Lee.

"Who is your friend?"

"His name is Kemanjo and he is hurt."

"Is this where you have been doing everyday?"

"That's not important. Help me get Kemanjo to the den." Without hesitation, Kiara grabbed Kemanjo gently by the scruff and carried him back to Pride Rock. Kiara walked into the den with Lee trailing behind. Sarafina and Sarabi were laying in the den with Nala when Kiara came in. Kiara placed Kemanjo on the den floor lightly and nuzzled him gently. "What's going on Kiara?"asked Nala. "Lee found this injured cub in the tall grass. He is covered in scrapes and burns,"said Kiara.

"What should we do?"

"We should find Rafiki to help us."

"I'll get him." Nala burst out of the den and into the savannah to find Rafiki. Kovu and Simba entered the den. Kiara looked up at Kovu then back down at Kemanjo. "Kiara, what are you doing?"asked Kovu. "Trying to save a life,"she replied.

"Who is this?"

"This is Kemanjo. Lee found him in the tall grass and now we are trying to save his life."

"Do you even know where he is from?"

"That doesn't matter right now Kovu! The only thing that matters is making sure Kemanjo is okay." Nala burst into the den with Rafiki following behind her. Rafiki stepped over next to Kiara and looked down at Kemanjo. Rafiki wasted no time in cracking open a gourd and rubbing the juices on Kemanjo's wounds. Kemanjo began to cry in pain but it didn't phase Kovu. Kovu snarled and walked out of the den. Kiara looked up at him and followed him out of the den. Kiara was upset with Kovu and disappointed with his behavior. "I'm surprised with you Kovu. I thought you would be a little more considerate to a cub in need,"said Kiara. "Then I guess you thought wrong,"replied Kovu.

"Why are you so bitter?"

"You have taken this cub in! Why didn't you consult me?"

"I only took him in because he was hurt. Lee found him and I wasn't going to leave her out there in the field with him."

"Why didn't you come and find me when you found him?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to. Is that why your so bitter?"

"Yes it is."

"Well get over it! I think your still mad at yourself."

"About what?"

"You are still blaming yourself for the death of Diallo."

"No I'm not!"

"Admit it Kovu. That's why you have been so gloomy and ignorant."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you don't want Kemanjo to take Diallo's place."

"Nobody will ever replace Diallo! He was my one and only son. There will never be another son in my life." Kovu became frustrated and ran off of Pride Rock when Simba came up. Kiara rolled her eyes and went back into the den. Simba followed her and found little Kemanjo on the floor. "Who is this?"he asked. "This is Kemanjo, Grandfather,"said Lee.

"Alright. What is he doing here?"

"He's hurt. I found him in the field. Rafiki is trying to save him."

"Is he going to be your new brother?"

"No." "Leewanika, he might be your new brother. If I can get your stubborn Father to come to his senses, he will be one of the family,"said Kiara. Lee was quiet and didn't say anything. She stared at Kemanjo and then up at her Mother. "I don't want him to be my brother. He looks too much like Diallo,"said Lee.

"But he isn't Diallo."

"I still don't want him."

"What if he wants to be in our family?"

"I still don't want him."

"Lee, can't you learn how to put the past behind you and accept what is going on around you?"

"Fine. I can accept him but he will never be my brother." Leewanika went to a corner of the den and laid down quietly. Kiara looked over at Kemanjo and up at Rafiki. Rafiki put down his gourd shell and sat down next to Kemanjo. He picked the cub up and stroked his back to stimulate his body. Kemanjo opened his eyes and looked around the den. "Where...am...I?"he asked. Kiara looked down at him and smiled. "He's okay,"she said in relief.

"Mom?"

"No sweety. I'm not your Mother."

"Who...who are you?"

"I'm Kiara. Do you know where your parents are?"

"No."

"Do you know where you live?"

"No."

"Do you know where you came from?"

"No."

"Do you know who you are?"

"I'm Kemanjo." "Kiara, you aren't going to get anything out of him,"said Simba. Kiara looked back at Kemanjo and saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. "My head hurts,"said Kemanjo as he drifted back into unconsciousness. "Daddy, we have to take him in,"said Kiara. "I have no problem accepting him into the pride,"said Simba.

"Great! He will be your son."

"Kiara, you need to take him in as your son."

"Daddy! Kovu can't stand to even look at him."

"I understand that Kiara but I believe if you accept Kemanjo as your son, Kovu and Lee will be able to put their sadness behind them. Diallo is still fresh in their minds and they feel there is no replacement for him."

"There will never be a replacement for Diallo."

"I know but if they get used to having someone else in the family, they may put the memories of Diallo behind them." Kemanjo opened his eyes again and looked at Kiara. "Mom?" Kiara looked down at Kemanjo and then at Simba. Kiara hesitated before she replied to Kemanjo. "Yes Kemanjo, I am your Mother,"said Kiara as she looked back down at Kemanjo. Kemanjo smiled at Kiara and tried to get up out of Rafiki's lap. Kiara grabbed Kemanjo out of Rafiki's lap and sat down with him in the den. She laid with him in her lap and slowly drifted to sleep with him. Leewanika cuddled in her corner for the night. Simba escorted Rafiki back to his tree and found Kovu in the Pridelands on his way back. "Kovu, you should be very proud of Kiara,"he said. "She accepted that cub didn't she,"said Kovu.

"Yes she did."

"I told her not to do that."

"Why do you hate that cub so much?"

"I don't hate the cub. I hate how he is taking Diallo's place."

"He isn't taking Diallo's place. He is just an abandoned cub that needs our help."

"How do we help?"

"You can help Kiara raise Diallo, your new son."

"Kiara may be taking care of him but that doesn't make him my son."

"Kovu, this cub means a lot to Kiara and it would help if you had the same feelings towards him."

"If I help her raise him, he must never find out that he was an abandoned cub. I don't want Kemanjo to know he isn't really ours."

"Does that mean you accept him?"

"No, it means that Kemanjo must never know who he really is. I will try to keep him around for Kiara's sake. If he is to stay around, he must never know who he really is or he will go gallivanting off to find his real family."

"A cub can never go through life with out knowing its identity."

"Look, I am doing this for Kiara's sake."

"Kiara's sake or your own?" Kovu didn't respond and walked back to Pride Rock with Simba trailing behind. Kovu entered the den and found Kiara laying there with little Kemanjo in her lap and then he saw Lee in the corner. Kovu went over to her and picked her up by the scruff. Kovu laid down with Lee and fell asleep with her in his lap. Simba entered the den and looked at Kiara and then at Kovu. He saw his family dividing again and wasn't going to let that happen. Simba walked outside to the tip of Pride Rock and looked up at the starry sky. "Father, Kovu hasn't accepted the death of his son yet. I am trying to help him but I don't seem to be doing it right. I would greatly appreciate it if you guide Kovu in the right direction and have him accept Kemanjo. Also, help Kemanjo discover who he is. I know it would be going against Kovu's wishes but I feel it is for the best,"said Simba to the heavens. Simba got no response then went into the den.

Over the next few seasons, Kiara tended to Kemanjo as he grew into an adolescent male. Rafiki had helped mend all of his wounds but there was one that was to big to heal. A burn on the back of Kemanjo's neck prevented him from growing a full mane. Kemanjo only got a small mane at the top of his head. Lee was still hesitant to befriend Kemanjo. He may have been her so called brother but she was not going to let him get to her. Kovu never opened up to Kemanjo. He would talk to him but he would always be ignorant towards him. Kemanjo always stayed close to Kiara but often went out on his own to explore. One morning, when Kemanjo went out to explore, Lee followed him. He had leapt off of Pride Rock and went into the grasslands near the water hole. Lee sighed and continued to go after him. "Why do you do this?"asked Lee. "Do what?"asked Kemanjo.

"You are always going off by yourself."

"So."

"So, why do you do it?"

"Just because."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me but there may be something wrong with you."

"Are you nuts?"

"No, I just wish to be alone."

"You are so different."

"Everyone is different Lee."

"Not as different as you. You were different from everyone especially the day you were found." Kemanjo turned around and stared at Lee. "What are you talking about?" Lee began to run away from Kemanjo. Kemanjo chased after her and knocked her to the ground. Kemanjo pinned Lee to the ground and held her still but she struggled to get away. "Lee, tell me the truth,"scolded Kemanjo. "Why should I ?"she asked.

"Because I am your brother."

"No your not!"

"Yes I am. I don't care if you don't want to accept me because I will always be your brother."

"You are not really my brother."

"What are you talking about Lee?"

"You were not born into my family."

"Of course I was."

"No you weren't. You were an abandoned cub!" Kemanjo loosened his grip on Lee and let her get up. Lee lowered her head and looked back at Kemanjo. "I'm sorry Kemanjo. I shouldn't have told you that,"said Lee. "Actually, I'm glad you did tell me,"said Kemanjo.

"What?"

"Sure, I mean all this time I have been coming out here on my own because I felt a part of me was missing."

"You felt alone?"

"Pretty much and I knew my family wasn't crazy for me."

"Kemanjo-."

"It's okay Lee because now I know what is missing and I can do something about it."

"Kemanjo-."

"Lee! I know what I'm doing." Kemanjo walked back to Pride Rock with Lee trailing behind. Kemanjo stormed into the den and approached Kiara and Kovu. "Mom, Dad, I know who I am,"he said. "Of course you know who you are. Your Kemanjo, a member of this pride and my only son,"said Kiara.

"No, I'm not your son."

"Yes you are."

"No, Lee told me I was an abandoned cub and you guys found me." Kiara looked at cowling Lee, who stood behind Kemanjo. "Kemanjo, let me explain,"pleaded Kiara. "You don't have to explain but there is something I have to explain to you,"said Kemanjo.

"Please Kemanjo-."

"Let me explain. I have been walking the Pridelands by myself for some time. I don't feel like I belong here. Something was missing but I didn't know what it was. Now I know. It was my family, my real family."

"You don't even know who they are or where they are."

"I will find them."

"Are you saying that you want to go look for them?"

"Yes." Kiara looked at Kovu but he just shook his head. Simba approached Kemanjo from behind. "You should always pursuit your dreams Kemanjo but think the situation through before you act,"said Simba. Kemanjo nodded and looked back at Kiara and Kovu. "I have heard of another pride living in the far eastern Pridelands. You may want to check it out." "I will Simba,"said Kemanjo. Kemanjo rushed out of the den and off of Pride Rock. He ran into the vast savannah towards the eastern Pridelands. Lee rushed after him but stopped at the tip of Pride Rock and watched him race off into the setting sun. Kovu and Kiara rushed to the tip of Pride Rock and saw Kemanjo's shadow fade into the sunset. "Lee, why did you tell Kemanjo he wasn't a member of the pride?"asked Kiara. "I'm sorry. It slipped out. I didn't mean to tell him,"said Lee.

"Well now that you did, he is gone off to find his family."

"Well, I do regret what I said to him."

"You should because now he may never be coming back to us."

"Stop making me feel bad! I apologized already now get over it!" Lee ran back into the den and laid down in the corner. Kiara sighed and walked back in with Kovu. Simba looked out at the vast plains and prayed for Kemanjo's safety. Simba walked into the den as the stars began to appear. Kemanjo continued to run farther into the night, unaware of what this journey would do to him.


	6. Long Lost Family

Long Lost Family

Kemanjo traveled for days and nights without knowing where he was going. He was unsure if he was going around in circles or not. With the heat coming in and settling onto the savannah, water slowly dried up. Kemanjo was relentless and wouldn't stop for anything not even a rest. With the sun beating down hard on his back, Kemanjo became exhausted and collapsed under the hot sun. When Kemanjo awoke, he found himself under a tree in the shade. There were two animals standing above him. It was a warthog with a meerkat on his head. Kemanjo tried to focus his vision. From the looks of it, he thought it was Timon and Pumbaa. "Timon?"he stuttered. The two friends looked at each other. "What do you think is wrong with him Hakim?"asked the warthog to the meerkat. Hakim crawled down the warthogs snout and peered into Kemanjo's eyes. "His eyes are bloodshot,"she said. She sniffed around his matted mane and sniffed around his snout. Her little nose tickled Kemanjo's whiskers and caused him to sneeze. Hakim fell onto the ground and looked back up at her warthog friend. "He's a bit dehydrated and overall exhausted. Go to the water hole Wangero and fetch him some water,"said Hakim. Wangero, the warthog, went down near the water hole and returned with a leaf filled with water. He plopped it in front of Kemanjo's face and watched him lap it up. "Our work here is done,"said Wangero. Hakim jumped onto Wangero's back and they began to walk off. Kemanjo sat up and watched them walk away. "Wait!"he called. Wangero turned around and walked back. "Can you tell me where I am?"asked Kemanjo. "Your in the Eastlands,"said Wangero.

"The Eastern Pridelands?"

"That's right."

"I'm here! I've made it! Please tell me, is there a pride of lions that lives here?" Hakima and Wangero looked at each other and then back at Kemanjo. "Why do you need to know?"asked Hakim.

"This is very important to me. I might be a part of their pride."

"How?"

"I was an abandoned cub and I think that my parents live here?"

"I wouldn't get you hopes up if I were you."

"Why not?"

"There are many other prides and what if this isn't the right one?"

"Then I will keep looking until I find the right one."

"Alright. We will take you to the den. King Malakai and Queen Razi adore company."

"Malakai? Razi?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with them?"

"I think so. Malakai is my adoptive Father's brother and Razi is my adoptive Mother's sister."

"It's a small world. I guess you did find the right pride." Kemanjo smiled and followed Hakim and Wangero to the den. "By the way, I'm Kemanjo,"said Kemanjo. "This is Hakim and I'm Wangero,"said Wangero.

"Do you live with the pride?"

"We have been living with the pride for a few seasons now. King Malakai took us in when he was traveling through the Eastlands. Malakai and his mate Razi allowed us to accompany him on their journey and we found this nice den. It was a season later when Razi and Malakai had their first successor but it was unfortunate for that cub."

"What happened?"

"Razi had the cub during a fire. Malakai had grabbed the cub and ran as fast as he could out of the Eastlands and put the cub in the tall grass as far away from the fire as he could." "You see Kemanjo, the Eastlands have unpredictable weather changes. One minute there could be sun and then there could be a huge rainstorm leading to a flood. He didn't want the cub growing up in these kind of unpredictable circumstances,"said Hakim. "Wow. Did they ever name the cub?"asked Kemanjo."

"I think they did but I can't remember."

"What happened after the big fire?"

"Razi and Malakai returned to the Eastlands after the fire and went back into the den. As the land recovered, which was about another three seasons, Razi and Malakai had another cub. They named her Kali."

"So, she is their heir to the throne?"

"That's right. Actually, she is almost full grown."

"Wow. I hope I found the right family."

Kemanjo followed behind Hakim and Wangero as they entered the den but stopped at the entrance, frozen with fear. Kemanjo saw everyone laying in the den. Hakim and Wangero approached the pride. The big male stood up and approached Kemanjo. He had a limp in his step and a raspy voice. The large male stood in front of Kemanjo and smiled. Hakim walked in front of the big male and over to Kemanjo. "Kemanjo, this is King Malakai,"she said. Kemanjo just stood there in fear. "Welcome to the Eastlads Kemanjo,"said Malakai. "Thank You Sir,"said Kemanjo.

"You might as well start calling me Father because that's exactly who I am."

"You're my Father?"

"That's right son."

"I never thought I would be able to find my real parents."

"Well now that you have, come and meet the rest of your family." Kemanjo followed behind Malakai into the den and saw the small pride. "Razi, this is your son,"said Malakai. "My Kemanjo,"she said as she got up and nuzzled her son on the neck. "I can't believe my son has returned to us." Kemanjo stepped back and sat down next to Malakai. Little Kali popped out from behind Razi. Kali was still a cub but she was growing into a beautiful lioness quickly. She had the same markings on her chest like her Mother. "I am your other little sister Kemanjo. I'm Kali,"said Kali. "It's nice to meet you all,"said Kemanjo. "We're all so glad you're here Kemanjo,"said Razi.

"I'm glad I'm here too but there's one thing I still don't understand. Why did you abandon me?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask that."

"Hakim told me I was born during a fire."

"That's true."

"But if you were all leaving the Eastlands, why didn't you take me with you?"

"We didn't want to endanger you anymore. Our main concern was to get you out of here. We thought the further away you were from the Eastlands the better off you'd be. We weren't sure what would happen to you but we knew fate would lead you back to us someday and you have come back."

"Well, that's because I was found by Simba's pride. A cub named Leewanika found me and her family took me in. I was a member of their pride."

"We're glad you were found by Simba rather than somebody else."

"You know Simba?"

"Yes. Malakai's brother is a part of Simba's pride."

"Who's your brother Sir, I mean Father?" "My brother is Kovu. His mate is Simba's daughter Kiara,"said Malakai. "They were the ones that took me in,"said Kemanjo. Malakai smiled at Kemanjo and Razi nuzzled him again. Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside the den. Buzzards flew up in a panic and screeched in fear. "Kemanjo you must go now,"said Razi. "What's going on?"asked Kemanjo. "Strange creatures have entered the Eastlands and have been making those noises with shiny sticks and other stuff. They have been killing animals and putting them in their big animal with no head. They are after every animal they find and almost killed Kali. You must go now,"said Malakai. Another loud noise came from outside the den. Kemanjo looked back at the entrance and watched more buzzards fly off. "I'm not going unless you all come with me,"said Kemanjo.

"We'll be okay Kemanjo just get out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving without my family."

"You might get killed."

"Then I will die but I will feel better knowing my family is safe."

"Kemanjo please."

"No! You may be my Father but I am smart enough to make my own decisions."

"Fine. You have made your decision. We all must leave now."


	7. People in the Pridelands

People in the Pridelands

Kemanjo ran with his family all the way back to Pride Rock to ensure their safety. It was a long journey back but everywhere they went, they could still hear the loud noises. By the time they got back to the Pridelands, they could still hear the noises. The strange creatures had followed them all the way to the Pridelands. Kemanjo lead his family to the top of Pride Rock and burst into the den. Simba got up from where he laid and approached Kemanjo. "Kemanjo! What is the meaning of this?"he demanded. "Simba, there are strange creatures making loud noises outside,"said Kemanjo in a panic.

"Is that all? Then we should just tell them to keep the noise down."

"No! These creatures aren't from around here. They have been killing other animals and putting them into a bigger animal. They have these shiny sticks that make noise and scare the buzzards."

"Kemanjo, I think you are just overreacting. Now, calm down and relax." "Please listen to him Simba. As weird as it sounds, he is telling you the truth,"said Malakai. Simba looked at Malakai and recognized who it was. "Welcome back Malakai,"he said smiling.

"Thank you. This is our pride and Kemanjo is actually my son."

"What brought you here?"

"Kemanjo said he wasn't going to leave his family behind. Those creatures were making those loud noises and disturbing us. They keep killing all the animals. They almost killed my youngest daughter. We were going to stay behind but Kemanjo wasn't going to let us."

"That's very noble Kemanjo." Another loud noise came from the savannah. Simba, Malakai and Kemanjo went over to the den entrance and saw the strange creatures. "Is that them?"asked Simba. "Yeah, that's them,"said Kemanjo.

The strange creatures pulled up in a large animal and stopped near Rafiki's tree. These creatures were humans. "Honestly Jakota, you couldn't hit your target even if it was standing right in front of you,"said Alia, one of the humans. "I can't aim very well with Devan driving! He couldn't steer his way around Africa if the jeep was able to control itself,"said Jakota. "Well you shouldn't be shooting that gun everywhere anyway,"said Devan. Devan and Jakota jumped out of the jeep and pulled their equipment out of the trunk. "Devan's right. Why did you even bring a gun with you to Africa? This is a wildlife expedition not the local poachers fair!"snapped Alia. "I brought it for defense. If it looks like we are going to be attacked, then I shoot,"said Jakota.

"We haven't even been close to being attacked!"

"Your point?"

"You are killing the harmless wildlife with your stupid gun!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I am a naturalist. I believe in conservation of wildlife and that poaching is barbaric!"

"What if you were killed by the wildlife?"

"Then it will be my fault not the creatures."

"Well, until we leave Africa, this gun stays in my grasp."

"Fine but since we are here to study the creatures of Africa, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't show that gun around me unless you are going to use it on yourself!" Alia stomped over to the trunk and pulled out her brown backpack. She stomped into the savannah with it and sat down under Rafiki's tree. Devan glared at Jakota and then followed Alia into the savannah. Devan stood over Alia as she was taking a picture of a grazing gazelle. She got her shot and then put the camera away in her backpack. "Jakota doesn't mean everything he says,"said Devan as he sat down next to Alia. "We just can't see eye to eye,"said Alia.

"We do need his help."

"With what? Killing everything he sees?"

"He knows the way of the land. He has been to every continent at least twice and is a famous explorer."

"Well he isn't that famous in my book. The only reason we invited him on this journey was so that you could be with your friend."

"What can I say Alia? I feel sorry for Jakota. We grew up together and everything is happening so fast for him."

"What about us? I have known you for much longer than Jakota. Our parents knew each other before we were born and we knew each other since the day we were born. You met Jakota in junior high."

"That doesn't mean that I am closer to him. I am just trying to console him after the lose of his parents."

"Look, I feel sorry for Jakota too but if he is going to disrespect my wishes then he is slowly going to lose my loyalty."

"I can respect that. Alia, I know you don't like him shooting the wildlife like this but I think we nee his expertise."

"Devan, I am not going to disrespect you. I will try to be nicer to Jakota but I won't make any promises."

"Thanks Alia." Alia and Devan smiled at each other and then stood up. "I think I just need some wind down time. After I help set up camp, I'm going to go unwind with some art and music. Care to join me?"asked Alia. "I'm gonna have to pass. I promised Jakota I would help review the data we collected on the spotted hyenas,"said Devan.

"Shouldn't we all go over that information together?"

"It's alright Alia. Besides, I think you just need to stay away form Jakota for a while."

"Suit yourself." Alia went over to the jeep and pulled out her tent equipment and found a nice spot next to Rafiki's tree. "This is a nice shaded area,"she said. Alia set her backpack down in front of the tree and began to unravel her tarp. Rafiki was sitting in the tree watching her every move. Unsure of who or what she was, Rafiki dropped a twig. It landed on Alia's head. "Ow! What was that?"cried Alia. Rafiki continued to watch what she was doing. Alia looked down and picked up the twig. She ignored it and continued to set up her tent. She placed the poles into the ground and secured the tarp over them. Rafiki felt secure around Alia and jumped out of the tree landing in front of the tent. Alia looked up from what she was doing and looked at the baboon. "You're a very interesting creature,"said Alia. She walked around Rafiki and grabbed her backpack that sat under his tree. She pulled out her camera and took a quick photo of Rafiki. "What kind of creature are you,"mumbled Alia. Rafiki just stood there in front of Alia and stared. Alia reached into her backpack and grabbed an apple. She held it up to Rafiki. "Here, it's a piece of fruit,"she said. Rafiki stared at the fruit and then hit Alia on the wrist with his stick. The apple fell in front of Rafiki. He grabbed it and then went back into his tree. Alia watched as he climbed and soon disappeared within the branches. "That was amazing,"she said. With a burst of inspiration, Alia grabbed her sketch pad and pencils out of her duffle. She tossed her duffle into her tent and sat under Rafiki's tree and drew a picture. Rafiki looked down and saw Alia beneath the tree. Without hesitation, Rafiki cracked open a gourd filled with spice and tossed it over Alia's head while chanting, "Asante Sana, Squash Banana, Way, Wenenu, We Wanana." Alia didn't move when she felt the spice touch her body. "Let's see what you do now,"said Rafiki. He jumped down in from his tree and landed in front of Alia. Alia looked up when she heard the thud in the ground. "Hello interesting creature,"said Alia as she stood up. She went into her tent and put her sketch pad on top of her duffle. Alia came out of her tent and crouched down to Rafiki's level. "I have never seen anything like you before." "That is because you have never been here before. Nobody has ever been here before,"said Rafiki. "I'm sure there have been-" Alia stopped and stared at Rafiki. "Did you just speak to me?"

"I did,"said Rafiki. Alia's mouth dropped open and she just stared in amazement. "That's impossible! You can't speak because you're a...a-"Alia became speechless. "I'm a baboon,"said Rafiki.

"How can you understand me?"

"I have given you a special gift. You have the power to speak and understand the animals around you."

"So, I can talk to animals."

"Exactly."

"Wow! This is amazing."

"But, you can only keep the gift while you are here in Africa. Once you leave, the gift will be gone and will never return."

"I understand. Thank You." Rafiki went back into his tree and Alia went into her tent. She laid out her sleeping bag and unpacked some of her belongings.

Jakota and Devan had their tent completely set up and were putting their bare necessities in the tent as well. Devan was trying to get his duffle out of the trunk but it was stuck. Devan let go of the handle and stepped back. Devan stared at his duffle and then ran up to it, grabbed it by the handle, and pulled with all his strength. Devan launched his duffle out of the trunk, flinging his body backwards and falling to the ground. Devan picked up his duffle and went over to close the trunk but found a box. "Hey Jakota! What's in the box?"asked Devan. Jakota came out of the tent and grabbed the box Devan found. "This is why we came here Devan,"said Jakota. Jakota took the box into the tent with Devan following behind. Devan and Jakota sat down in the tent and Jakota opened the box. Devan looked inside and found bullets, guns, and poaching traps. "Jakota, what is this stuff?"asked Devan. "This is our future Devan,"said Jakota. Jakota took some of the traps out of the box. Devan stared at all of the tools and was astonished. "Jakota, I thought we were coming here to study the animals,"said Devan. "The animals are nothing more than house pets that couldn't be trained. They have no use,"said Jakota.

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole purpose of this mission is to capture and collect the valuable creatures."

"What about Alia?"

"We need her knowledge of the creatures. She is just a pawn. Once we have gotten what we came for, we are getting rid of her." Devan looked outside of the tent and saw Alia with her drum. She headed to a small acacia tree and climbed onto one of its branches. "Just think Devan, if we capture male lions, we could make fortune selling their manes! We could make a line of fur coats or the warmest fleece blankets,"said Jakota. "I don't know about this,"said Devan.

"You can't back out on me now."

"I really don't think this is such a good idea Jakota."

"Why not? This is a full proof plan! What could possibly go wrong?"

"I don't think Alia will agree with this."

"Who said Alia was going to be involved? You saw the way she reacted with my shooting."

"What are we going to do about her."

"Absolutely nothing."

"Jakota, I don't know-"

"What is the big deal."

"She will find out if we come back to camp with a large lion mane on our backs."

"Why do you care so much about Alia?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do know. You act like you love her or something."

"Maybe I do."

"You can't be serious? What's to love about Alia? She has nothing special."

"If you've known her for as long as I have, you would know."

"I don't have time to listen to your sob story." Jakota put all of his weapons in the box and carried it out of the tent. He stopped at the entrance and turned around. "Devan, for your sake, you better not tell Alia about our plan. If you tell her anything, Your life will be on the line. I have many weapons I use on animals and they can also be used on humans. Don't make me use them on you,"threatened Jakota. Devan got up from out of the tent and stood his ground. Jakota put his stuff back in the trunk and pulled out two small tables. He threw one in front Alia's tent and put her portable radio on top of it. Devan helped Jakota set up his table and radio, then he went in the tent and rested his head.

Pride Rock was soon a bundle of nerves. "What kind of creatures are these?"asked Kemanjo. "I don't care what kind of creatures these are. They aren't welcome here,"said Malakai.

"We can't be hasty about this Malakai. We don't know what these creatures are capable of,"said Kovu. "We need to take everything in stride. Being hasty isn't going to get us anywhere,"said Nala. "Nala's right. We should just observe these creatures and see what they are capable of before we take any drastic measures,"said Simba. The pride agreed to observe the humans but weren't sure what they were getting themselves into. "Kali? Where's Kali?"asked Razi. " Kiara and Leewanika are gone too!"cried Kovu. "We have to go find them,"said Kovu. "No, its too dangerous for all of us to go together,"said Simba.

"Simba, my daughter is out there. I have to find here."

"Kovu, your heart is in the right place but we can't risk the safety of the whole pride."

"Simba please."

"Its going to be alright. Razi, Kali will be in no danger if Kiara and Leewanika are with her. I trust Kiara with my life and her daughter is just as trustworthy." "That is very reassuring Simba,"said Razi. The pride settled down as much as they could but Kovu was still nervous. "Kovu, she'll be just fine,"said Simba. " I know your right but I still have that slight feeling that something could go wrong and that I could lose my mate and my daughter,"said Kovu.

"I am worried for them too. Kiara is my only daughter and I don't want to lose her but we have to put faith in our family. We have to believe that everything will be just fine so it will be fine."

"I'll try to relax."

"Will you feel more comfortable if I send Zazu out to make sure they're okay."

"That would be great."

"Zazu, fly around the Pridelands and see if you can spot Lee, Kali and Kiara." "Of course Sire,"said Zazu. Zazu flew out of the den and soared over the savannah. It wasn't long before Zazu found Kali, Lee and Kiara below an acacia tree. Zazu landed on Kali's shoulder. "What are you ladies doing out here?"asked Zazu. Nobody answered him. Everyone was looking up at the top of the tree. "I say, what are you girls up to?"asked Zazu. "Quiet Zazu, your interrupting the sounds,"said Kiara. Zazu didn't hear anything. "There are no sounds here and everyone is worried sick about you girls now let's get back to Pride Rock. Zazu grabbed Kali by the tail and began to pull her away. Kali turned her head around and stared at Zazu. She began to swing her tail around. Zazu was losing grip on Kali's tail and eventually lost grip and let go. Zazu was flung into a nearby shrub. Kali heard the thud in the bushes and then turned her attention back to the tree. Zazu flew out of the brush and landed on Kiara's shoulder. "What is the meaning of this?"asked Zazu. "Zazu please, your interrupting the sounds,"said Kiara. Zazu wanted to know what was going on and flew to the tree branch. Alia had her drum in her lap and gently hit her hands against the hide to make noise. Alia had her backpack hanging on her foot and pulled it up to put her drum away. "If no one is going to tell me, than I will just have to find out what all this noise is on my own,"said Zazu as he landed on the branch where Alia sat. Zazu stared at Alia and became startled. "It's one of them! It's one of the creatures!"cried Zazu. "No wait! I promise I won't hurt you!"cried Alia. Zazu flew down off the tree and rushed back to Pride Rock. "Please wait!"Alia cried once more as she came down from the tree. Alia didn't realize that she had landed right in front of the Kiara, Lee and Kali until she actually stepped away from the tree. Alia froze in fear. "It's one of those creatures! Quick Run!"cried Kali as she ran to Pride Rock. "Kali, Wait!"cried Kiara as she ran after Kali. Alia watched Kiara and Kali run into the savannah and then she looked at Leewanika. "I'm sorry,"said Alia. Leewanika showed her claws and snarled at Alia. "Please, don't hurt me. I won't hurt you,"Alia pleaded. "What are you doing here?"asked Lee.

"I'm Alia. I'm here with some friends. We are here on an expedition. We are studying the wildlife."

"What do you mean study?"

"Well, we want to learn about the creatures of Africa." Lee calmed down and stopped snarling at Alia. "Why do you want to learn about us?"asked Lee.

"Humans don't understand how important animals are in this world. That is why we are here. Our data will help us show the world that killing animals is terrible."

"Is that what you are? Your humans?"

"Yes."

"What is a human?"

"Humans are animals like me. We stand on two legs, have two arms, no tails and we do many things.

"Like what."

"Well we draw." Alia pulled out her sketch pad and began to show Lee some of her drawings. Lee was fascinated by the art Alia created.

In the distance, Jakota and Devan lay hidden in the brush. Jakota had his gun in hand with many other tools beside him. "Look there Devan,"said Jakota as he pointed to a cheetah. "There's a beauty. She'll make someone a nice throw rug." "How are you gonna get her?"asked Devan.

"I'll show you a trick my Dad taught me when we first started poaching." Jakota grabbed his blowgun and a package of small darts. Jakota took one of the darts and laid it in front of him. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out pulled out a small vile containing a bright yellow substance. "This is rattlesnake venom. One blow with this stuff and that cheetah is history,"said Jakota as he slowly dipped his dart into the vile of venom. Jakota placed the dart into his blowgun. "Watch and learn Devan for you'll get to do the next one." Devan felt a chill corrupt his body. "I don't think I should do the next one. It just doesn't sem right,"said Devan.

"What are you talking about? Your training to be a poacher and if you don't try, how do you learn?"

"I just don't feel comfortable doing this."

"Tell me why."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Don't tell me this is about your little girlfriend, Alia. If it is, then I might as well hit you with this dart instead of the cheetah."

"No, No...Its not that."

"Then out with it man!"

"I just think...you...you should do them. After all, you have more experience doing this than I do and far be it for me to mess up the profits."

"Smart thinking man but this is a mission for the both of us. Now watch the master and learn." Jakota aimed his blowgun at the cheetah and took a deep breath. Jakota blew into his blowgun sending his dart right into the cheetahs chest. The cheetah began to move fast but slowed down as the venom raged through its body. "We'll let it sit there for a little while until the venom kicks into its body. Then, we'll catch it, skin it, and sell the pelt for a large price,"said Jakota.

Back at the tree, Lee was fascinated with what Alia had to show her. Alia reached into her backpack and pulled out her camera. "This is a camera,"she said. "It lets me take photos of things I really like." "What's a photo?"asked Lee. Alia reached back into her backpack and pulled out some photos she took earlier. She showed Lee the pictures of Pride Rock, and of some of the other Prideland creatures. Alia showed Lee a picture of her standing with Jakota and Devan. "Are those other humans in your pride?"asked Lee. "Oh no! They are good friends of mine or at least one of them is,"said Alia.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, both of these guys are here with me on my expedition but one wants to kill. The other guy is caught in the middle and he is the guy I like."

"There are more than one of you? I mean, there are more humans here?"

"Yeah?"

"They won't harm us will they?"

"I don't think so but you can never be certain."

"I think they will."

"How do you know? You haven't even met them?"

"Our pride has been-" "Lee! Get away from there!"cried Kovu with Kemanjo and Simba following behind him. Kovu roared at Alia, chasing her up the tree. "Daddy! What are you doing!"cried Lee. "Get back to Pride Rock Lee. This is one of those creatures,"said Kovu.

"This is Alia."

"What?"

"Daddy, this is Alia. She is a human." "Leave me alone!"cried Alia as she pulled an apple out of her backpack and threw it down to the ground, trying to scare off the lions. The apple knocked Kovu on the head. Kovu looked up at Alia and growled. "Please! I mean you no harm. I am here on an expedition. I want to know more about you,"said Alia. "Daddy, please give Alia a chance,"said Lee. Kovu looked at his daughter and then back at Simba. "You make the decision Kovu,"he said. Kovu looked at Kemanjo and he looked at Lee. "Lee, do you really think this is a smart idea?"asked Kemanjo. "Alia can be trusted. She is my friend." Kovu looked up at Alia and then back at his family. "I think that the best idea is to put her through judgement just like any other creature. We'll see who she really is,"said Kovu.

In the brush, Devan was preparing to make his first kill. Devan eyeballed Kovu and the other lions in front of the tree. Jakota dipped his dart into the venom and inserted it into the blowgun. "Okay now. You have four targets. Three of them are very valuable and the other one isn't worth much. We are going to have as many darts as we can ready to go so we can get all of the lions here but if the darts don't work, we have the guns in the bag,"said Jakota. Devan pulled his gun out of the backpack and laid it next to him. "Jakota, are you sure this is gonna work?"asked Devan.

"Its full proof."

"What if Alia shows up?"

"That's what this is for." Jakota pulled a shiny silver gun out of his pocket and loaded it with bullets. "I have been waiting a long time for this. After the lions, Alia will be our next victim." Devan was shocked. "Your gonna kill her!"

"Of course, then she'll be out of our hair. Besides, we don't want her turning us in to the authorities."

"Jakota, I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just can't do this."

"You have to do this."

"I won't. I refuse to help you kill these animals and my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?"

"You were but things have changed. I'm sorry Jakota."

"Fine I will do this by myself." Devan stood up in the brush. Alia spotted him. "Devan!"cried Alia. Devan looked at the top of the tree and saw Alia. Jakota seized his oppurtunity and shot the dart at the lions. It nailed Lee in the leg. Simba and Kemanjo were startled. Kovu rushed to Lee's side and tried to help her. "I got one,"said Jakota as he stood up. "What have you done!"cried Alia. "This,"said Jakota as he pulled out his silver gun and took a shot at Alia. The bullet skidded Alia's arm and knocked her out of the tree. Alia fell out if the tree and landed on the hard ground below her. Devan ran over to her side and made sure she was okay. Alia's face was pale and blood dripped down her arm. "Look at what you have done!"screamed Devan. Jakota saw the rage in Devan's face and became nervous. "I have had it with you Jakota! You have done enough harm and it comes to an end!"Devan screamed again. Jakota dropped his gun and went to the jeep. Devan ran after him. Jakota jumped in the jeep and raced off into the savannah. Devan kept running but became engulfed in the dust. Devan ran back to the tree and grabbed Alia. Devan looked at her face and his heart sank. He realized she was knocked out from her fall. Devan held Alia in his arms. Lee struggled to breathe. Kovu nuzzled Lee on her neck and just whimpered.

When Alia awoke, she found herself in her tent with Devan by her side. She was laying down in her sleeping bag with her upper arm in a bandage and her whole arm in a sling. Alia could feel the pain her body from when she had fell. She looked over at Devan who was glancing through his notebook of data. Devan lifted his face up from his notebook and then looked at Alia. "Your alive,"he said in an excited whisper. "Devan, what happened?"asked Alia.

"You were shot in the arm by Jakota. He's fled with the jeep and I don't know where he went."

"What about the lions? Are they okay?"

"Yes they are just fine. I gave the one female a vile of anti-venom and she has made it through the night. Everyone is just fine."

"That's good."

"You're the lucky one. That bullet only skidded you arm but your fall almost killed you."

"I guess the spirits were on my side."

"I guess so."

"Devan, why did you try to kill me?"

"I didn't. Jakota wanted me to but I told him no. I wasn't going to let him kill my best friend." Devan grabbed Alia's hand and held it close to his chest. "I would never try to kill you. You are more than just a friend to me." Alia looked into Devan's eyes and began to shed tears onto his hand. "Alia, I really love you. Ever since we were young I have loved you,"said Devan. Alia lowered her head upon Devan's hands. "Alia, look at me. Devan lifted Alia's head up and looked into her eyes. Their eyes met as they became closer to each other. Their foreheads came together as they snuck in a small kiss in between words. "Alia...tell me you love me." Alia closed her eyes as another kiss was shared. "I love you Devan,"said Alia.

Later that day, Alia had arisen from her tent and walked onto the savannah. Her arm was in a sling due to her shoulder injury but that didn't keep Alia from the lion pride. Lee was out on the plains at the same time with Kovu and Kemanjo by her side. Alia stood her ground and was approached by limping Lee. Lee had her paw wrapped. It was still swollen from the venom but it didn't phase her. Lee looked up at Alia and then nuzzled her leg. Alia embraced Lee's neck with her good arm and then stood back up. Kovu and Kemanjo approached Alia. "You have demonstrated a wonderful sense of courage against your own kind. Thank you; you saved the lives of our pride. It wasn't much but you still showed bravery. I respect that. We owe you a debt we will never be able to repay. You are always welcome among our pride,"said Kovu. "I was only doing what I thought was right. I can assure you that Jakota will never be returning to the Pridelands again,"said Alia. "I am very grateful that you saved my sister,"said Kemanjo. Alia smiled and approached Kemanjo. She stroked his mane gently and said. "I did what was right and I know you would do the same for your family." Kemanjo smiled at Alia. "Alia! Alia come here!"cried Devan from the tent. Alia rushed back to the tent with the lions trailing behind her. "Devan, what's going on?"asked Alia. "Listen to this,"said Devan as he pulled out his pocket radio. Devan set his radio to the correct frequency and had everyone listen. "It's the college,"said Devan. "It was an expedition gone bad for three young naturalists. Twenty-two year old, Jakota Williamson and Devan Reynolds were on an expedition to Africa with Twenty-one year old associate, Alia Viktor to record the wildlife for a college project. Unfortunately, Jakota Williamson was the only one who made it out with his life. Alia and Devan were evidently killed by a pride of lions. Jakota said that he tried to help his friends but he was unable to save them. Alia and Devan will be dearly missed. This is Conner McEvoy reporting from Young Naturalists College, London, England,"said the broadcaster. "This is an outrage!"exploded Devan. "We have to get back to London and explain to the college what really happened,"said Alia.

"How? Jakota has alreay explained to all of the world that we are dead. We can't just walk back into school without proof of what really happened."

"Wait a minute. When I fell out of the tree, did my backpack fall as well?"

"Yes, you had your backpack on?"

"Did everything fall out of my bag?"

"Some things did."

"What fell out?"

"Well, your pad and pencils. And your video camera-" Alia grabbed her backpack out of her sleeping bag and then pulled her camera out of the main compartment. Alia played back her tape and found the footage. "When I fell out of the tree, my camera turned on and caught everything on tape! We can use this to blackmail Jakota in court,"said Alia. Devan watched the footage. "This is perfect. Jakota's a sitting duck,"said Devan.

"There is only one flaw with this plan. How are we going to get back to England? Jakota stole the jeep and we have no other means of transportation."

"That won't stop us. I could probably use my radio to get a hold of the nearest airport."

"Nice Einstein! Then how will we get to the nearest airport? We can't just walk through the savannah day and night."

"That is a bit of a dilemma but we can make everything work. I can probably call in some favors and make it happen."

"Who are you going to reach in the middle of Africa?"

"Just trust me. I can make this happen."

It was later that evening when a helicopter arrived from England. "Devan, how did you do this?"asked Alia. "I told you I could make this happen,"said Devan. As the helicopter landed, Alia realized that she couldn't leave. "Devan, I can't go,"said Alia. "What are you talking about?"asked Devan.

"I think I am needed more here."

"Alia, put yourself back into the normal world and go pack your bags."

"I am not going with you."

"Why Alia?"

"I am needed here to protect the lion pride from people like Jakota."

"Alia, the savannah was fine before we arrived and it will be fine when we leave which is tonight.

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving."

"Alia, everything will be fine."

"I guess your right."

"Tell you what, I will pack up and you can go and say good bye to the pride before we leave."

"Sounds good." Devan began to take down the camp site and Alia walked off towards Pride Rock. Alia soon arrived at Pride Rock and climbed to the top. She looked into the den and was spotted by Kovu. He stood up and approached her. "I just wanted to say good bye,"said Alia. "Are you leaving us?"asked Kovu.

"I have to go back to where I belong."

"You are more than welcome to stay with us."

"I can't. I have to get back to my pride."

"I understand. Will you at least come in and say good bye to everyone."

"I can do that." Alia entered the den with Kovu and was amazed by how big the pride was. Simba got up and looked at Alia. Alia approached the noble king and smiled. Simba bowed his head to Alia. "Our pride is grateful for what you have done. You chased the bad man out of the Pridelands. You defended us. We appreciate it,"said Simba. "Thank you but I can't take the credit,"said Alia.

"But you saved us."

"No, my friend did. He chased Jakota out of the savannah he is the one that saved you. All I can do is talk to you. I was able to use my words."

"Sometimes words mean more than actions. You were able to show us the good and bad in your kind and that has saved our pride."

"I don't understand." Lee stood up and walked towards Alia. "When you spoke to me, that showed me that your kind isn't bad. I was able to trust you and I do. Thank you for showing us the good and bad of humans,"said Lee. Lee nuzzled Alia on the leg and then looked up at her. Alia smiled at her new found friends. "Thank you for everything but I have to go now,"said Alia. "Will you ever return to the Pridelands?"asked Lee.

"I don't know but I will try." Alia waved good bye to her friends and then walked out of then den and into the helicopter. Lee ran out to the tip of Pride Rock and watched as Alia flew away in the helicopter. Lee went back into the den and snuggled next to her Kiara. "I'll miss her,"said Lee. Kiara nuzzled her daughter and then looked at Kovu who smiled down at the girls he loved. "I am impressed Kovu,"said Simba. Kovu turned around. "Why?"asked Kovu.

"You were not quick to judge the humans and showed me the perfect quality that is needed in a king. Therefore, Nala and I have decided to step down and relieve our thrones to you and Kiara." Kovu was baffled. He didn't expect Simba to say that. Kovu looked at Kiara who was also dumbfounded. "Simba, are you sure?"asked Kovu. "Yes, I believe the time is right and you are ready to take over the kingdom. There is going to be a ceremony tomorrow that will proclaim to the entire savannah the new King and Queen."

The ceremony was the next evening. All of the animals gathered from near and far to witness the event. Simba and Nala stood at the tip of Pride Rock. Nala took a step back and let Simba have his final moment. "I have been King for some time now and I am very proud of my reign alongside my Queen, Nala. Now I have discovered that my daughter Kiara and her mate Kovu are ready to take over the Pridelands and be our successors. I am very proud with their display of judgement and character and feel they are the best decisions. Please welcome your new King and Queen, Kovu and Kiara. Simba stepped back as Kovu and Kiara stepped forward. Rafiki came up from behind everyone and approached Kiara and Kovu. He cracked open a gourd and poured some spice over their heads. He waved his stick over their heads and then bowed to them. The animals below Pride Rock cheered for their new King and Queen. Rafiki embraced Kiara and Kovu and whispered into their ears. "Rule this land of ours. Rule with love and peace." Rafiki released his grip from the new King and Queen and stepped back with Simba and Nala. With the sun setting onto Pride Rock, Simba could see stars beginning to shine through the clouds. Simba could see Mufasa shining down onto Pride Rock as well as the other ancestors of the Pridelands. Simba felt proud knowing his family was in good hands.


End file.
